Second Chance
by NaiIAm1112
Summary: What happens when Dallas' first love comes back into his life? Will he continue to pursue something with Alli or give his and Sky's relationship a Second Chance?
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Dallas' first love comes back into his life? Will he continue to pursue something with Alli or give his and Sky's relationship a Second Chance?

Main Characters:

Sky (real name Skylar)

Dallas

Alli

Dustin B (Sky's ex bf)

Mimi (Sky's manager)

O (Sky's ex/stalker)

Clare

Eli

Dave

Luke

Cam

Maya

Katie

Marisol

Imogen

Fiona

Luke

Bianca

Adam

Owen

Mo

Jake

Mr. Simpson

Chapter 1: Flashback

*Flashback 2008, Dallas' old school*

Dallas POV

D: SKY! GUESS WHAT?!

S: What

D: Yours truly has made the Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team

S: OMG congrats babe *kisses cheek*

D: Yea, I'm so excited

S: me too, and I actually have some good news as well

D: you aren't pregnant are you *raises eyebrow*

S: no silly…remember that CD I sent to several record execs?

D: yea, what about it

S: wellllll, one of them called me back and they want me to come and record a few more songs

D: REALLY?! That's amazing *hugs*

S: *doesn't hug back* buttheywantmetomovetonewyork 

D: what?

S: *speaking slower* they want me to move out to New York and record

D: so you're leaving, what about us?

S: Well NYC isn't that far away, we can talk everyday and I can try to come back on weekends and…

D: *cuts her off* it's not the same, besides I'll be busy with the Ice Hounds, I may have made the team but now the real work begins

S: so what are you saying…you don't want to at least try?

D: I'm just saying I don't think it'll work

S: fine…goodbye Dallas

D: wait Sky

S: no you made your decision *walks off*

*end of flashback*

So Sky left and went to New York, her and Dallas kept in touch in the beginning but it didn't last…Dallas moved on and started dating Vanessa up until the Ice Hounds became Degrassi's official hockey team and they broke up. Sky also moved on and dated Dustin, but with both of their schedules being so crazy they broke up and she starting dating O who was nothing but trouble, needless to say it didn't last, but O isn't having that and he'll stop at nothing to get her back

2012- Present day: Degrassi

Dallas POV

Alli: DALLAS!

D: whats up Bhandari

A: guess who we'll be seeing in concert tonight

D: idk, who

A: cover artist SKY!  
D: Really, ya don't say *not excited*

A: what's wrong, do you not like Sky

D: it's not that, me and her have history

A: yea right, like you know Sky

D: I do actually, we dated at my old school but broke up when she was asked to move to New York

A: really, so I take it you don't want to go to the concert

D: nah, but that shouldn't stop you from going

A: it's cool, maybe me and you can do something else tonight

D: maybe, I'll call you later

A: alright

The rest of day goes on with nothing else happening but little does Dallas know he'll be confronted with his past very soon

Next Day

Sky's POV

Mimi: SKY WAKE UP!  
S: I'm up

I got up, brushed my teeth, took and shower and put on untitled/set?id=16974483

Drives to Degrassi

S: this is where I'm going

Mimi: yep come on

In Mr. Simpson's office

Mimi: So you're sure she'll be safe here Mr. Simpson?

Mr. S: yes I'm sure, we'll have our security keep a special eye on her

S: well what about my singing, I can't stop singing all because he's trying to get me

Mr. S: well Mimi told me that'd be a concern so I'm giving you special access to the recording studio we have nearby the music room so you can sing all you want

S: thank you so much

Mimi: alright now here is your new phone, it has a new number and very few contacts, any location/GPS setting has been disabled… and I want you to watch who you give your number to

S: got it

Mr. S: well here's your schedule, Marisol come in here

Mari: yes Mr. Simpson

Mr. S: this is Sky, she's new here and I need someone to show her around

Mari: ok, come on

S: bye Mimi

Mimi: have fun

In the halls

Mari: so I see we're in most classes together which is good

S: alright, so what's it like- gco by someone bumping her

S: yo say excuse me

D: *turns around* for what you…..Sky?

S: Mike Dallas…you go here?

D: yea, my team plays for this school

S: Great


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

D: so you're at Degrassi now, what happened to NYC

S: don't worry about it, I'm here now and that's all there is to it ok *turns around and walks in the other direction*

Mari: okkkkk, that was awkward, I better go after her, our class is in the other direction *runs off towards Sky* HEY SKY WAIT UP!

S: sorry Marisol, I just didn't want to be around that jerk, it's bad enough I have to be here rather than in the studio singing and dancing, but now I have to see his face 5 days a week

M: do you want to talk about it?

S: maybe later *bell rings* we should get to class

M: alright come on, I'll introduce to some of my friends that are also in the class

Class

Mari: Alright so this is Katie, Drew, Bianca, Adam, Imogen, my sweetie Mo and *gco*

S: FIONA?! Fiona Coyne?

F:*looks closely at her face* SKY! Omg I didn't think we'd every see each other again unless I came back to New York

Mari: you two know each other?

S: yes, we met in NYC, she saved me from a fashion emergency waiting to happen and we hung out the rest of the time she was in New York

F: so you go to Degrassi now

S: unfortunately, but we can talk about that later

*Ms. O walks in*

Ms O: good morning class, today we have a new student joining us, stand up and introduce your self

S: ok *stands up* hi everyone I'm Sky, I sing, dance and that's about it

Drew: not to mention you're a YouTube sensation

S: *smiles* yea, I guess so

Ms. O: well welcome to Degrassi, lets get started

*Skipping to lunch*

Mari: well you can sit with us or find your own space

S: um…think I might go to the studio and *gco*

Dal: hey Sky can we go somewhere and talk

S: nope, I was actually about to join Marisol and her friends for lunch

Mari: I thought you were going to the studio or something

S: nope, I'm suddenly hungry, come on

Mari: ooookkkkaaayyy

Dal: well how about you give me your number and we meet up somewhere after school

S: nope *walks off with Marisol*

*at the table*

Katie: so I see Dallas is wasting no time trying to get with you

S: yea been there done that and I'm not looking back

Mari: wait, what? You two dated?

S: yea, we grew up together and starting dating when we got to high school…but it didn't last, he was about his hockey and I moved to New York to pursue my singing dreams

K: wow, so it must be really awkward being back in school with him

S: not really, I plan to ignore him while I'm here… *turns toward his directions and sees Alli walking up to him and giving him a hug and kiss then turns back around* besides it looks like he's already occupied

Mari: not really, they aren't exactly official so technically he's still single if you want to reignite that flame

S: not at all…so where do you all hang out outside of school

Mari: The Dot or Little Miss Steaks, or other people's houses, the mall

S: maybe I'll check that out

Mari: well I work at Little Miss Steaks if you decide to go there

S: cool

*the rest of the day goes uneventful Sky stays far from Dallas, even in the 4 classes they share*

*back at Sky's loft*

Mimi: how was it

S: boring and my ex goes there

Mimi: yea I kinda knew that, but I figured that shouldn't matter since your focus needs to be on school

S: funny, anyways I have homework then I'm going to bed

*next day*

S: ugh, these early mornings are going to take a while to get used to *usual morning shower, brush teeth, comb hair*

Outfit

Mimi: well don't you look adorable

S: haha funny, anyways I'm out, I may check out this spot called The Dot after school, I'll text you if I go

Mimi: bye, be safe

*School, at Sky's locker*

D: look you can't keep avoiding me, we go to the same school

S: and your point is

D: look, eventually we're going to have to talk

S: talk about what

D: idk, how about when did you come to Toronto, why are you in a school when I'm sure you can be home schooled, or lets try the fact that I heard Simpson reassuring the woman you came with that you'd be safe and security will keep an eye on you

S: look you ask way too many questions that are none of your business

D: ok, since we actually have a deep past together and we haven't spoken to each other in years, yea its kinda my business on where you've been

S: point taken, however you don't need to know everything ok

D: yea ok, well know this *pulls her into a kiss* I still love you

S: Dallas stop, you have someone and I'm not looking to back track

D: me and Alli aren't official besides being with the one you love isn't back tracking, its be smart

S: yea no, look the bell is about to ring and we have to get to class…we'll talk later

D: I'll hold you to that *starts walking with her*

S: whatever

*after school*

D: so about this talk, what do you say me and you go to Little Miss Steaks for dinner and talk

S: not a chance, I have plans

D: cold, well can I at least have your number…we can have this talk over the phone

S: ugh fine *puts number in his phone*

D: see, now was that so hard

S: yes, yes it was *walks off*

*at The Dot*

S: hi, can I have an order of wings and a milkshake

Waiter: ok that'll be $6.50

S: here

Waiter: alright pick any table and we'll bring them to you

S: but there are no table

Male voice: well you could join me

S: but I don't know you

Male voice: well my name is Jimmy Brooks

S: ok Jimmy, I'm Sky, but I still don't know you

J: true, how about you have a seat, I can guarantee no other table will be available soon, high schoolers have invaded the place

S: hey, I'm one of them

J: oh never *gco*

S: chill I'm 18 tho

J: oh ok, well you may have a seat

S: *smiles* funny

J: *looks closer at her* hey I've seen you before, I've seen some of your videos online and saw you sing at some festival

S: yea that's me but could you keep it down about that

J: ohhhh you don't want your fans to bum rush you ok

S: *laughs* not exactly but not everyone needs to know who I am

J: alright fair enough, so tell me about yourself

S: alright well I'm 18 and I love to sing and dance, right now I'm at Degr *gco*

D: so these were your plans, I get it now

S: Dallas

***leave reviews and ideas, this is my first story after all***

***sidenote, the reason everyone keeps looking at her closely is because she changed her hair color and is wearing color contacts***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

D: you could've said you had a boyfriend

S: he's not my boyfriend, and what are you even doing here

D: yea right, and a few guys from the hockey team were coming here and asked me to join them…but I'm the one asking the questions…So how long have y'all been together?

J: bruh on some real shit, she's not my girlfriend, she came in saw there were no available tables so I invited her over…that's all there is to it

D: yea alright…I'm out of here

S: Dallas

D: naw fuck it Sky

S: Dallas

D: *walks out*

S: UGH!

J: aren't you going to go after him

S: no, I should let him calm down…idk why he's so mad

J: do y'all have a past or something

S: yea, we dated a few years back

J: ah, so he isn't over you

S: he should be, he's had girlfriends since then and is even talking to some chick now

J: yea that's the thing with us guys, we may act like we're over you but we're not

S: I guess…look I don't mean to be rude but I lost my appetite, I'm just going to get this to go

J: alright well can I at least have your number, maybe we can chill some time

S: sure *puts number in his phone* well it was nice meeting you

J: nice meeting you too

S: bye *walks out*

**Dallas POV**

*Torres house*

D: hey Audra

Aud: hey I thought you were giving Adam a ride home earlier I had to go get him

D: oh my bad, some of my team mates were going to The Dot and asked me to join them

Aud: alright, well next time call or something

D: alright *heads downstairs to his room*

D: sup Adam

Ad: hey, you mind spotting me

D: yea, how much you tryna lift today

Ad: lets try 115

D: aight, ready…go

Ad: so where were you

D: at The Dot

Ad: oh, so what was up with kissing Sky this morning

D: she's my ex…and that kiss was a mistake

Ad: why

D: cuz I saw her at The Dot with some other guy, she claims he isn't her boyfriend but who knows

Ad: well do you think she'd lie

D: idk, its hard to say…I mean we haven't spoken in years

Ad: *stops lifting and sits up* well why don't the two of you talk

D: I highly doubt she'll want to talk to me now

Ad: hey you never know…do you at least have her number

D: yea

Ad: alright so get to calling

D: maybe later…I just want to clear my head

Ad: ok, I'll leave you alone

*later that night around 9*

D: *speaking to self* alright Mike just call her…call her *dials Sky*

S: hello

D: hey

S: who's this

D: Mike

S: oh hey

D: look I'm sorry about earlier…its just when I saw you with that guy idk a rush of emotions went thru me and I got jealous

S: Mike its cool

D: so can we still talk

S: yea but not over the phone

D: okay where

S: how about my place, Mimi is out for the night with some old friends

D: alright text me the address

S: ok *hangs up*

*15mins later*

D: *knock knock*

S: who is it

D: Mike

S: *opens door*

Outfit

.

D: wow, you look nice

S: yea right

D: no really, you look beautiful

S: thanks *blushes* come in…*both sit on her bed* so what do you want to talk about

D: how about where the hell you've been

S: in New York

D: alright so why'd you come back

S: look if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else

D: alright

S: ok, so about a year and a half ago I started dating a guy named O

D: O?

S: yea, I'm not going to use his real name

D: ok continue

S: ok, so I was dating a guy named O, he was older and a bit of a bad boy and I was young and stupid…anyways we dating for a while but no one approved of the relationship…everyone thought he was dangerous and crazy but I didn't see it that way until he put his hands on me

D: what the fuck, why didn't you leave

S: I'm getting to it…so when he put his hands on me I tried getting away, I tried breaking up with him and running off but he always managed to find me…the last time I ran off he…he…he threatened to me and everyone I knew that if I ran off again and he found me, he'd take everything from me, my money, my voice, he even threatened my life…*starts crying* so it was decided that I had to go into hiding…I dyed my hair and switched from clear contacts to colored ones…one night him and his boys got locked up for some brawl at a club so Mimi and I left that same night

D: wow…so why Toronto…couldn't you go cross country or something rather than a whole other country

S: because I've tried the cross country thing…besides O thinks my whole name is Sky…I never told him my real name or where I'm from…he thinks I'm Sky from New York

D: wow ok wow

S: yea I know its pretty screwed up

D: so when will you go back

S: idk…I kinda of like being back…minus the whole school thing

D: lol its not that bad

S: yea I guess

D: so what do you think about giving us another try…after all we were each others first

S: true, but I'm not looking for any relationships now

D: what about that guy from The Dot

S: Jimmy? He's just a cool person…I'm not trying to jump his bones or anything

D: *laughs* good

S: yea *looks down*

D: *grabs her into a hug* you know I meant it when I said I still love you

S: yea I know…so how did you know it was me right away when we bumped into each other

D: because I'd never forget my first love…no matter what you change about yourself…besides your voice isn't that different

S: *laughs* ok…well what else *gco*

Mimi: SKY! I'm home…you sleep?

S &D: oh shit

Mimi: *walks in Sky's room* Sky did you…*looks at Dallas* who the hell is he?

S: this is Mike Dallas, my ex

Mimi: and he's here why

S: because we needed to talk

Mimi: so y'all don't believe in phone calls

S: look I'm sorry Mimi…but me and him needed to talk and it needed to be in person

Mimi: mmhhmmm…well Michael its time for you to go

D: yes ma'am… see you tomorrow Sky

S: bye

*Dallas leaves*

**Sky's POV**

Mimi: alright, what the hell is up with you having some random guy over

S: he's not random guy, I've known him all my life

Mimi: and you thinks its safe having people come to your home…you know the home you're hiding out in

S: Mimi I get where you are coming from but I know Dallas wouldn't hurt me

Mimi: yea alright…next time you want someone to come over I need to meet them first

S: ok

Mimi: good night

S: night

Next day

S: thanks gosh its Friday

Outfit

.

Mimi: omg you know what a dress is

S: ha ha funny, are you going to criticize me every morning

Mimi: maybe

S: good bye Mimi

Mimi: bye…wrap it up with Dallas

S: very funny

*at school*

D: whoa…look at you in a dress

S: really…you act like you've never seen me in a dress

D: true but I've never seen you with boobs and ass except online and in the magazines

S: really Mike

D: I'm just saying… you look good

S: yea yea

F: hey miss lady…looking good today

S: thanks hun

F: what are you doing tonight

D: she is going to be rooting for me at the Ice Hounds game tonight

S: ehhh, no offense but I know nothing about hockey

F: exactly why you should join me for a girls night with Imogen and Bianca…we're going to get mani pedis and go shopping then end with a sleepover at my place

S: sounds great, I'm in…let me text Mimi first…sorry Mike…maybe next week I'll try to sit thru one of your games

D: alllllright

F: ha I win

All: lol

S: *text to Mimi*

S: hey one of my friends invited me to a girls night including a sleepover at her place

can I go?

M: fine…but you know my rules on meeting people

S: but its Fiona Coyne

M: oh…idk she went to Degrassi…well then its fine with me

S: yay! Thanks

M: no problem…remember no pictures…there needs to be no photographic evidence

that could pin point ur location

S: got it

S: alright, I'm good for tonight

D: me too

F: you're not invited perv

D: awww my heart *fakes sadness*

S: yea yea…how about I make it up to you during lunch

D: YES!

S: silly

F: well until then she's mine *grabs Sky's hand and starts walking off*

D: um I'm going to need her back you know

F: eventually

S: bye Dallas

***up next lunch and the girls night***

***as always…first story…reviews and ideas are appreciated***

***btw if anyone knows how to add images to the story please pm me***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

*hallway…lunch time*

Mari: hey Sky cute outfit

S: thanks…you're looking cute as well

Mari: thanks…hey I'm about to head to the cafeteria wanna come?

S: actually I was going to go check out the studio Mr. Simpson said I could use

Mari: alright I'll catch up with you later

S: bye *walks off*

*in the studio*

S: wow this is nice

*ding* (text message from Mimi)

M: got a song I want you to try

S: ok…what song

M: Silly by Deniece Williams

S: got it…I'm in the school's studio now…I'll let you know if I like it

M: you will

S: bye Mimi

*ding* (text from Jimmy)

J: hey…its Jimmy from The Dot…got plans tonight

S: hey…and yea sorry

J: its cool…what about tomorrow night

S: I believe I'm free

J: cool…what do you say to dinner and a movie

S: Sure

*ding* (text from Dallas)

S: geez…can't put my phone down for two seconds

D: hey where are you…don't tell me Fi is still keeping you from me?

S: actually I'm in the studio

S: alright…now more distractions *starts listening to the song and searching for the lyrics*

*in the booth*

S: *singing* silly of me to think that I could ever have you for my guy…how I love you…how I want you…silly of me to think that you could ever really want me too…how I love you…you're just a lover out to score and I know that I should be looking for more…what could it be in you I see…what could it be…oh love oh love stop making a fool of me

*Sky gets lost in the music and doesn't even realize Dallas is standing on the other side of the glass*

S: (end of song) la,la,la,la,la,la,la...Silly…la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la...Silly

D: WHHOOOO! *claps* THAT WAS AWESOME

S: DALLAS! What the hell…you scared the shit out of me

D: sorry…you were so into the song I didn't want to interrupt…and I thought this was Dallas time

S: it is…but when I couldn't find you I came in here

D: oh…my bad

S: yea…so what'd you think of the song

D: that you sang the hell out of it

S: thanks…Mimi texted me the suggestion

D: well you did well…by the way I'm not a lover out to score

S: the song isn't about you ass

D: well damn

S: you'll be alright

D: anyways…since you'll be busy painting toes and gossiping about me all night with Fiona and crew…what do you say to dinner Saturday night

S: I'm sorry…Jimmy already asked me

D: hmmp Jimmy

S: its not like that…how about Monday we go to The Dot after school

D: throw in another performance like that one during lunch Monday and I'm in

S: fine

*end of the day*

F: hey Sky ready for tonight

S: hell yea

F: got a question…since you have truck…can you follow me to my place so I can drop my car off there then we head to the salon and mall in your Jeep

S: yea

F: so Imogen and Bianca can ride with you

S: lets go

D: where we going

S: you are going to your game…bye Dallas

D: awww so cold

S: don't freeze your ass on the ass

D: never that

F: hey Bianca you and Imogen are going to ride over to my place with Sky so I can drop my car off

B: alright…y'all ready

S: lets go

*inside Sky's Jeep

B: this is nice

S: thanks… 16 bday present

I: mind turning on the radio

S: sure *turns radio and hears Hot Sugar by Tamar*

S: ahhhhh….I LOVE THIS SONG *turns up the volume*

S, B and I: *singing* POP IT, POP IT, POP IT, POP IT…HE WANT THAT HOT SUGAR

I: alright we're here

S: this is my building

B: you two live in the same building

S: well we never leave nor arrive at the same time…plus I don't pay attention to the other cars…I just get in and drive off or park and go straight to my level

I: well that's convenient for car pooling

S: true

F: *parks car and climbs into the backseat of Sky's Jeep* ready guys

S: guess what

F: what

S: we live in the same building

F: NICE! That would explain the moving trucks I saw the other day…I didn't bother paying attention to who moved in

S: so are we ready to be pampered

B: HELL YEA! LETS GO!

*at the nail salon*

I: so what color are you all thinking

S: probably baby blue toes and lavender nails

B: red toes and black nails

F: I'm thinking a French mani and pedi…what about you

I: purple, green, pink, yellow and blue for both nails and toes

S: lol geez…you're going to be colorful

I: that's the point

*hour and a half later*

B: are you guys all dry

F &I: yep

S: TO THE MALL!

*at the mall*

B: lets go in Vicky's secret…Drew and I's 3 month anniversary is coming up and I want to celebrate *wink*

S: yea I bet you little freak

B: yea yea…I bet you'll find a little something for Dallas

S: not a chance

F: don't deny your love for him…I've seen how he looks and you and vice versa

S: whatevs…if I'm so into Dallas…which I'm not…then why do I have a date with someone else

B, I, F: WHO!?

S: a guy named Jimmy Brooks…I met him at The Dot the other day…he asked me out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night

B: oh see now we really need to get you something sexy come on

*the rest of the shopping trip goes uneventful… the girls brought a ton of clothes, shoes and accessories and some sexy, naughty lingerie for their significant other…including Sky (but who will she wear it for)*

*back at Fiona's place*

F: alright the pizzas are on the way…in the mean time…girl talk

B: alright…Sky I have a question for you

S: go ahead

B: no offense, it looks nice…but why did you change your look?

S: well I'm kinda hiding from someone

F: are you talking about that guy you told me about back in NYC

B & I: what guy

S: look if tell you the real reason behind the new look you can't tell anyone

F, B, I: we promise

*Sky tells them the story about O…by the end all of their mouths were wide open*

B: wow…I thought it was bad when I was caught up with this thug named Vince

I: so why Degrassi

S: well I'm originally from Toronto…O doesn't know I'm not originally from New York..let alone the USA…it seemed safer for me to return to my roots rather than try cross country again

F: wow…I didn't know it was that bad between you two

S: yea I was kinda in denial…but come on you guys…this is a slumber party…lets get into our jammies, give bad make-up jobs, party and talk all night

F: alright girly

*they all hug Sky*

B: look you're our friend now…we all have your back

S: thanks… alright no more tears…how about we all put on our pjs and give the delivery boy a surprise

F, B, I: HELL YEA!

Pajamas (btw if it doesn't show then I still need help posting pics lol)

.

B: damn we look good…he is going to flip out

*doorbell rings*

F: ready girls

S: open the door

F: *opens door*

Delivery Boy: *looking at receipt* you had the 2 large pizzas, one Hawaiian, one cheese, order of cheesy bread and 2 2L Pepsis….that'll be *finally looking up* um um um…that tha that'll be um…wow

B: are you ok?

I: what's our total sir

S: here, let us help you out *grabs food boxes*

F: so what is our total?

D.B.: um um…that'll thir-thir-thirty dollars and sev-sev-seventy five cents

I: here you go *hands him $35*

F: I'll take these *grabs 2 liters*

B: keep the change

S, F, B, I: byeeeeee

B: *closes the door* that was fucking hilarious

S: hell yea…he was so red

I: you guys are so wrong lol

F: whatevs you were in on it too babe

*knock knock*

B: is he back

S: I got this *opens door without looking* look sir we already gave you *looks up* Dallas?

D: HEYYY! PARTY'S HERE

S: Dallas you are definitely not invited

D: aw why not

S: ladies I need back up

F: what's the prob-Dallas?...ladies commence get the hockey jock out

*all the band together and push him out the door and lock it*

D: AW COME ON! *knock knock* LET ME IN FOR ONE MINUTE

S: not a chance

S, F, B, I: BYE DALLAS!

D: y'all are mean *walks off*

S: lol awww we're mean lol

B: girl he must have it bad for you cuz I know he didn't come here for anyone else…you need to go ahead and hop up on that

S: how about been there did that

F: whoa…pause what are you talking about

S: I've known Dallas since diaper days…our moms are best friends and we grew up together…when we first got to high school we started dating…we were even each others' first…we broke up when I found out I'd be going to New York

I: awwww…how romantic…you guys should get back together

S: uh no…besides I have a date with Jimmy tomorrow night

B: yea yea…unless your tied down to someone I say you play the field and see who you like better

S: guys I'm really not trying to have a boyfriend any time soon

F: whatevs…I put money on you and Dallas getting back together

S: anyways…lets watch a movie

B: alright..we'll stop talking about this…for now

*Meanwhile back in NYC*

**O's POV**

O: man y'all fucked up forreal…getting me arrested for dumb shit

Man 1: look man if the bitch hadn't acted like she didn't have a man this shit wouldn't have happen

O: I told y'all you are too easy when it comes to pussy

Man 2: man whateva…where we headed

O: you see that lite skin motha fucker right there

Man 1: its 5 lite skin fuckers

O: the tallest one with the mohawk…that's the motha fucker Sky was with before me…I ain't heard from her in a min and I think he know where she at

Man 2: aight I got you…so when you wanna strike

O: now *steps out the car* yo my man can you help me

Dus: *turns around and walks over to them* whats up

O: you Dustin Breeding right

Dus: yea…look if you want me to sign something for a daughter or niece or whateva I'm real tired right now

O: naw…actually I heard you talk to a chick named Sky

Dus: yea a couple years ago but I haven't heard from her in a while…y'all know her

O: yea…we was actually wondering if you knew where she was

Dus: nah man I *gco by O grabbing him by the neck*

O: look boy don't lie to me or I'll make sure your brothers never see you again

Dus: man I'm telling the truth…look this is the number I have of hers in my phone

O: lemme see it

Dus: here *hands phone to O*

O: this shit says its disconnected…motha fuckin you coverin for her

Dus: nah man I been overseas touring for the 2 years…I haven't talked to Sky since before I left

O: aight…I believe you for now…but let me find out you lying

Dus: I'm not man…look if I hear from her I'll let you know aight

O: yo J pass me that phone from the back seat

Man 1: here

O: this is a disposable phone…don't ask no questions…if you got info call me from that phone and only that phone

Dus: aight

O: and you better not say shit about this to anybody

Dus: I got it

O: now get the fuck outta here

*Dustin runs off*

Kelly (dus' bro): yo what was that about

Dus: nothin man…he needed directions

Kelly: so you call him grabbing you by your neck getting directions

Dus: look it was nothin aight…drop it

Kelly: man whateva…come on

***next up dinner date with Jimmy and Monday with Dallas, as always this is my first story, reviews and ideas are welcomed…btw if someone knows how to post pictures in the chapters pm me…THANKS!* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*afternoon after the sleepover*

Dallas POV

*outside the door*

Drew: you ready

Dal: yea…you did remember your key right?

Drew: hell yea come on

Dal: ok 1,2,3

*Drew unlocks the door and barges in with Dallas*

Drew: rise and shine sleeping beauties

B: what the fuck

F: Drew what the hell its like 8am

Dal: actually its 2 in the afternoon

S: you've got to be kidding me

I: *falls off couch* what happened

B: *laughs* wow

*noticing how the girls' pajamas are twisted and their hair all over the place*

Drew: what the hell did y'all get into last night

Dal: I told y'all not to stay up all night fighting over me

S: oh please Dallas you were the last thing from our minds last night

Drew: so that means y'all were fighting over me then

B: not a chance babe *kisses cheek*

Dal: then what the hell went down

I: for us to know and you to mind your business

Drew: ooohhh…y'all are mean when you first wake up

S: whatevs…look I gotta get going, I have plans

F: mmhhmmm…be sure to send me a pic text of your outfit

S: gotcha…bye y'all

I: have fun

B: wrap it up!

*Sky leaves*

Dal: really Bianca…you couldn't resist huh?

B: nope…it felt right…besides you're pursuing Alli last time I checked

F: she's right ya know…after all I do recall you begging me to put Alli on your spirit team so you can spend time with her

Dal: but you didn't

F: like that stopped you from trying to get with her

Dal: *starting to get mad* ok and your point is

B: point is you can't get mad when we bring up Sky being with another guy when you are trying to get with Alli

Dal: but me and Alli aren't together

F: doesn't matter…you were still going after Alli long before Sky came along

Dal: man Drew a little here?

Drew: sorry man, they're right on this one…you've been kicking it with Alli for the past few months…from what I can see, Sky has been the furthest thing from your mind for a while

Dal: Imogen what do you think

I: I think that I don't want any part of this

Dal: fine…I just came by to drop Drew off I'll see y'all Monday *walks out*

F: yikes

**Sky POV**

Mimi: so who's this guy you're going out with

S: his name is Jimmy, he's 22…owns a t-shirt shop, graduated from Degrassi

Mimi: again with the older guys

S: I know…I met him at The Dot the other day, there were no available tables and he invited me to sit down with him

Mimi: well he sounds ok but that's not going to stop me from interrogating the hell out of him

S: trust me I know…now can you please do something with my hair

Mimi: I will when the shock wears off

S: what shock

Mimi: the shock I'm in because you of all people has voluntarily worn heels two days in a row

S: whatevs

Mimi: I will say this tho…those leggings make your ass look huge

S: okay time to go I'll do my hair myself

Mimi: aww don't be mad

S: *phone rings* saved by the bell…hey jimmy

J: hey I'll be there in about 10 minutes

S: alright cool *hangs up* ok work your magic Mimi I got 10 mins

Mimi: why don't you just put it up in a bun

S: well can you hurry up and do that

Mimi: you sure you want to wear that tunic tho…it hides your boobs

S: I'm not trying to broadcast my goods now will you please hurry up with this bun

Mimi: there I'm done

S: cute

Mimi: I know, I did it

S: really Mimi you can't jus- *gco by doorbell*…bye Mimi

Mimi: not a chance…I'm answering the door

S: ugh

Mimi: *opens door* hi I'm Mimi…who the hell are you

S: *coming in the front room* Mimi! Hi Jimmy I'm so sorry about her

J: its cool…*extended hand* good evening my name is Jimmy Brooks

Mimi: mmhhmmm have a seat Jimmy

J: ok *sits on couch*

Mimi: so Jimmy why the interest in Sky?

J: obviously she's a pretty girl, smart, funny and I'd like to get to know her

Mimi: mmhhmmm so what do you do

J: I run a t-shirt shop…all the designs are drawn by me

Mimi: interesting…so do you have any kids

J: no ma'am

Mimi: are you willing to take care of her and watch her back during anytime that you're with her

J: yes ma'am

Mimi: alright…well for now you passed…Sky do you have anything to say

S: *speechless*

Mimi: ok you're free to take her out but I don't want any funny business…have her home by 11

J: got it…ready Sky

S: yes…lets go

Mimi: bye y'all have fun, wrap it up

*in the car*

S: omg I'm sooo sorry about Mimi

J: *laughs* its cool…so what do you say Little Miss Steaks for dinner and you pick the movie

S: deal

*at LMS*

Mari: hi welcome to Little Miss Steaks my name is Marisol I'll be your server, can I start you off with some drinks

S: hey Marisol…um I think I'll have a sprite

J: I'll have a sprite as well

Mari: got it…I'll be back with your drinks *walks off*

J: I'm going to run to the restroom right quick

S: ok

*he walks off and Sky notices his cane*

*few minutes later*

J: I'm back *sitting down*

S: I don't mean to be rude but is that a cane?

J: um…yea

S: I don't remember you having a cane at The Dot

J: well it was laying on the floor then

S: oh, well do you mind me asking why you have a cane

J: um…are you sure you want to know

S: *nods yes*

J: ok, well you know I went to Degrassi…one year I was a part of a quiz bowl team, there was a guy on the team named Rick…he wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school-

Mari: here's your drinks…are you all ready to order

S: um I think I'll have 4oz sirloin cooked well with mac and cheese and a baked potato

J: I'll have the 6oz sirloin cooked well with mac and cheese and sweet potatoes

M: got it

J: ok so Rick wasn't exactly popular but during this tournament he felt like he was on top of the world, he was so happy especially when he answered the winning question…as he was celebrating on stage out of nowhere yellow paint and feathers fall on him and he was humiliated in front of everybody

S: wow

J: yea he ran off and somehow a rumor spread to him that it was my idea for the yellow paint and feathers, from what I was told he went home, only to return with a gun in his backpack…all I remember is seeing him at his locker and trying to make him feel better…but with him thinking I was behind the prank he pulled out his gun and started running away then I heard a loud bang and was out

S: he shot you?

J: yea right in the back, according to reports he went after the other two members on our team but wound up in a scuffle with the guy…the gun went off and Rick was shot…he didn't make it…me however wound up paralyzed from the waist down, I missed a year of school, was in a wheelchair…but with physical therapy I was able start walking again, I'm not 100 percent yet but I'm getting there

S: wow, that's intense

J: yea, but hey lets not be all sad, we're going to have fun tonight

S: *smiles* alright

Mari: here's your food enjoy

S: mmm this is good

J: yea they're good

*end of dinner*

Mari: here's the bill

J: *hands her his card* here

Mari: here you go…you are all set, see ya Monday Sky

S: bye

*outside the movies*

J: okay what do you want to see

S: I want to see Alex Cross

J: alright

*after the movie*

S: that movie was dope

J: yea, I'll definitely be buying that…well let me get you home before Mimi hunts me down

S: probably the best idea

*at Sky's door*

S: thanks for the tonight Jimmy I had fun

J: no problem *kisses cheek* I'll text you later

S: bye *goes inside*

Mimi: sooooo how was it

S: good

Mimi: that's it?

S: yep

Mimi: mmhhmmm…will I be buying a pregnancy test in the near future?

S: no Mimi…he kissed my cheek, I'm pretty sure you can't get pregnant that way

Mimi: alright then good night

S: night

*ding, text from Jimmy*

J: good night beautiful

S: night

*Sunday*

S: hey Mimi I wanna ask you something

Mimi: what is it and how much is it going to cost

S: hopefully not that much, but I kinda want to throw a party

Mimi: hell no….no attention from the media remember

S: I know, I'm thinking a party just for Degrassi students…a dance if you will

Mimi: oh really

S: yea we can set it up invite only, and you must present your Degrassi student ID to get in

Mimi: ok, well what about cell phones, you know everyone has a smart phone nowadays, it wouldn't take long for word to get out

S: maybe ask for cell phones at the door, tell them there's a special surprise during the party and we don't want anything to happen to their phones

Mimi: ok I see you've thought about this

S: yea, so what do you think

Mimi: we'll see

S: thanks Mimi

Mimi: yea yea

*Monday at school*

F: alright give up the details

S: details of what

B: don't even tried it, you couldn't wait to go get ready for your date

S: ok ok, so the date was nice we went out to eat and saw a movie

I: what else

S: nothing, he gave me a kiss on the cheek on the door and that was it

F: mmhhmmm, I believe you…for now

S: ok guys nothing happened

Dal: it better not

S: hi Dallas

F/v: Dallas!

Dal: heyyy Alli…Sky this is Alli…Alli meet Sky

Alli: well I guess you weren't lying then…anyways Clare wanted me to ask you if you'd do an interview about the Ice Hounds for the school paper

Dal: yea sure

Alli: cool I'll let her know, bye *kisses cheek and walks off*

S: so y'all aren't official?

Dal: we're not

F: does she know that

Dal: yea she knows

S: sure

Dal: she does

S: ok Mike…y'all ready to head to class

B: yea come on

*class*

Ms. O: morning class I have a special project for us today, a social and lifetime skills experiment…I'm going to pair you all up as married couples, each couple will be given job descriptions and some of you will have children…this project will last 2 ½ weeks, I'm going to be throwing curve balls and the most random times so be ready…in the end you and your partner will write a paper and prepare a presentation for the class on how your marriage went…I've already wrote down who's partnered with who

Dallas and Alli

Sky and Dave

Fiona and Drew

Bianca and Eli

Becky and Adam

Beck: wait no please change mine

Ms. O: I will not change your partners

Katie and Owen

Marisol and Jake

Imogen you and Mo will be twin brother and sister your parents are Becky and Adam, congratulations you two

I: momma got some explaining to cuz we don't look like them

*class laughs including Ms. O*

Ms. O: that's beside the point, now for the rules, I expect you to act like a married couple especially on school grounds, if I see you flirting with someone that is not your spouse it will be considered cheating and I will deduct points…now grab your spouse, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs., class dismissed, consider the rest of your day your honeymoon

S: alright hubby what do want to do

Dave: how about we hang out at The Dot since its almost lunch

S: sure

**Alli POV**

*thinking to self* yes, now he can't be around Sky

A: *out loud* how great is this, we're going to pass for sure, I mean we've gone out on dates before and hung out, even kissed

Dal: yea *looking at Sky* should be fun

A: come on lets go to the cafeteria its almost lunch time

Dal: oh um I was supposed to hang out with Sky during lunch

A: oh, I don't think that's going to happen, looks like her and Dave are headed out for lunch, besides that'd be cheating and we're on our honeymoon

Dal: yea, oh well come on *pulls out phone*

Text to Sky: nice on Skylar…enjoy your honeymoon

Sky: *text* it's not even like that…I'm not trying to fail a simple assignment

Text to Sky: yea ok

Sky: its not worth being jealous Michael…you have Alli…this should be easy for you two

Text to Sky: you called me by my government name

Sky: lol so did you

Text to Sky: yea I did…talk to you later

***this project should be fun, up next the week continues with our married couples, also Sky gets to throw her party, as always reviews and ideas are welcomed, however keep anything negative to yourself, THANKS!***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

*so Sky and Dave have been hanging out every day for the first week and a have actually grown closer and developed a close friendship, surprisingly Dallas has put his feelings for Sky aside to focus on Alli, not only for their project but because he also doesn't want to hurt her*

**Sky POV**

S: ok so Mimi said its cool for you to come by tonight and study

Dav: cool you think she'll let me spend the night, you know in case studying and homework takes a while

S: ummm I'm not too sure about that, I'll text her but I'm pretty sure she'll say no

Dav: we won't know if you don't ask

S: yea your right…I'll ask her during lunch

*Bianca walks up with Eli*

B: well would ya look at you two…looks like your honeymoon is still going

S: *blushing* Dave is a cool guy

B: mmhhmmm what happened to Jimmy

S: we decided not to go out anymore, the whole me being in high school thing was a little awkward

E: but you're 18

S: I know, but I'm still in high school

*Ms. O walks up with Cam and Tristan*

Ms. O: Bianca and Eli, congratulations you just had twin boys named Cam and Tristan

B: oh wow

Ms. O: bye new parents

E: well alrighty then, we're parents

Dave: congrats *laughs* she hasn't surprised us with any kids yet, but we did get job promotions

*Alli and Dallas walk up*

E: hey its everyone's favorite couple

Dal: funny, what's up rookie?

B: you can't call him that

Dal: why not

B: because he isn't a hockey super star yet

Dal: I'm not following

B: He and Tristan are our newborn twins

Dal: damn *laughs*

Alli: congrats you two

Ms. O: ah Dallas and Alli…you just gave birth to a baby girl named Tori

S: damn everyone's having babies

Ms. O: that reminds me, you two just gave birth to a baby boy named Connor, and now all of you can have play dates with the kids

*Fiona and Drew walk up*

Drew: ha y'all got kids

Ms. O: Drew and Fiona

F: oh no

Ms. O: congrats you just gave birth to a baby boy named Zig

Drew: spoke too soon

Ms. O: yep you did, bye

S: well damn I didn't want to join the trend either…anyways there's a party this weekend, I'm hosting and you all are invited, you must bring your Degrassi ID and be prepared to give up your cell phones because there's a surprise during the party and I don't want to be responsible for damaged phones…also wear a swimsuit and clothes that don't need to be dry cleaned

Alli: cool, I'll be there

Dav: hell yea I'm coming

Alli: ok well I think me and my hubby should go hang out with our new baby

B: bye…*turning to Sky* a party?

S: yea it shouldn't be a problem, besides I haven't been to a party in a while

B: alright well can I ride with you

S: sure

Dav: me too?

S: yes my dear hubby now lets go bond with our son

E: don't forget the play date later on

Dav: bye

Drew: how's that going to work

F: I don't know but I'm definitely going now

Drew: hell yea

*after school*

S: hey Dave, Mimi said you can come over but no spending the night

Dav: alright I tried…see ya later *kisses Sky's cheek*

S: Dave!

Dav: sorry I…I just wanted to do that for a while

S: ah, well see you later

*at Sky's loft*

S: MIMI I'M HOME!

Mimi: hey girlie we gotta talk

S: glad you said that…I can't wait for this dance

Mimi: actually the party was what I wanted to talk about…Mr. Simpson agreed to it

S: yes!

Mimi: now don't get out of hand and diva about this party

S: I would never

Mimi: bull shit…now get the door

S: how do you know someone is at the door?

Mimi: because Dave called your phone during our little talk, I'm pretty sure that means he's near by

*knock knock*

S: ass

Mimi: yes mine is better than yours…now I'm headed out…no making babies

S: *opens door* hey Dave, bye Mimi

Mimi: bye kiddies

Dav: so are we really going to do homework

S: nope, I did mine during class

Dav: me too, so what do we do?

S: watch movies, chill

Dav: aight cool

*5 hours later, Dave is sitting on the couch with Sky's head in his lap*

Dav: lemme ask you something

S: go ahead

Dav: do you have Dallas have something going on?

S: no, we dated years ago at our old school; we broke up because I moved away

Dav: any chance of you two getting back together?

S: not that I know of

Dav: good so I can do this *leans down to kiss her*

S: Dave wait

Dav: what's wrong

S: nothing, um lets go to my room just in case Mimi walks in

Dav: aight

*in Sky's room*

S: now come here *kisses Dave*

Dav: mmm *kissing back*

*5 minutes later*

Mimi: YO SKY, DAVE BETTER BE GONE ITS GETTING LATE!

S: ugh, HE WAS JUST LEAVING!

Dav: I better get going

S: yea

Dav: so what does this mean

S: *smiles* I don't know but I want to find out *kisses Dave* bye

Dav: bye, see you tomorrow night

S: save me dance

Dav: I got you

Mimi: boy get the hell out of here I ain't playin

Dav: *laughs* by Sky *leaves out*

Mimi: mmhhmmm

S: what

Mimi: your face is red as hell…how about you go take a cold shower and take your ass to bed

S: I don't need a cold shower

Mimi: then take your ass to bed…good night

S: night *ding* *looks at phone*

Dav: good night Sky

S: night Dave

*next night*

Mimi: oule girl you look cute

S: *finishing make up* thanks hun

Mimi: so are you dressing up for Dallas or Dave

S: funny

Mimi: I know…you know your legs are looking toned now that you're wearing heels more often

S: yea you're right…now I gotta go I'm picking up Bianca and Dave see ya

Mimi: remember…don't start nothing tonight

S: I know…behave at all times

*at the party*

Alli: so why are we in an elevator at some random warehouse?

S: because it's exclusive

Eli: I don't hear any music

S: just wait

Clare: what's up with the swim wear?

S: you ask too many questions

*Grove St Party starts playing as the elevator stops*

S: now get ready for one hell of a party *lifts up elevator doors*

Drew: yooooo this is dope *looking around at the neon paints splatters on the black wall, fog machines, neon lights, oxygen bar, regular non alcoholic bar, DJ Drew on the turntables*

B: hell yea

*at the bar*

B: I'm just wondering what's going to happen tonight

S: what do you mean?

F: come on, you and Dave, Dallas and Alli…there's bound to be drama

S: not at all, now I know y'all hear Hot Sugar playing so lets dance

Dav: hell yea turn up time

*Sky, Fiona, Imogen, Drew, Dave and Bianca all hit the dance floor*

Clare: how does her ass move like that *looking at Sky*

Alli: I don't know years of practice, plus she definitely isn't flat in the back *pinching Clare*

Clare: HEYYY! I'm not a pole either

Alli: I'm kidding…come on maybe she'll give us some lessons *laughs while walking to the dance floor where everyone else is*

S: I'll be back

B: what's she up to?

F: who knows?

S: *on the mic* what's up Degrassi!

*crowd cheers*

S: I know y'all are probably wondering ok we're here why the hell did we have to turn in our cells at the door…are y'all ready to find out?

Crowd: YEA!

S: DJ drop it like its hot *returns to the crowd*

*Rain Boot and a Thong starts playing, with every UNH in the beginning foam cannons start shooting out foam*

Drew: FOAM PARTY!

S: here *passes out glow sticks, necklaces and bracelets*

Dal: YO THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!

F/v: indeed it has

Sky and Dallas turn around

S & Dal: VANESSA?!

V: yep it's me, hey bestie *hugs Sky*, what's up boo *kissing Dallas on the cheek*

S: Vanessa what the hell are you doing here

Dal: yea you don't even go to Degrassi

V: actually I do, daddy got transferred to here so I'll be attending Degrassi…I already have my ID and I'll be starting on Monday

S: what the hell

V: aww Sky cheer up we can be besties again

S: why would I want to be best friends with the chick that hooked up with my ex right after I left?

Dal: you knew?

S: yea, all my real friends called me the moment the saw you two kissing, and lets not start on the pregnancy rumors I heard about sophomore year

V: oh those weren't rumors hun…we had a boy, named Rock

S & Alli: YOU HAVE A KID?!

Dal: yea *looks down*

Alli: I'm out of here, Clare?

Clare: I'll see you later Eli *walks off with Alli*

S: Vanessa get the fuck out

V: oule hostile bestie

S: I'm not playing *inching closer to Vanessa*

Dav: hey *grabbing Sky's waist* I'm not going to let you get out of hand…Veronica, Vickie, whatever your name is, you need to leave

V: fine, I'll see you all Monday…except for you Dallas, I'll be stopping by tomorrow, Rock wants to see you…bye *leaves*

Dal: Sky?

S: don't say a word to me…come on Dave *walking off*

Drew: really man?

Dal: don't start

***got inspired to put Vanessa in the story after the most recent episode, as always reviews and ideas are welcomed, up next Vanessa joins the Degrassi crew, O starts trying to learn more about Sky to see if there are any clues to where she is***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

*Sunday afternoon*

**Dallas POV**

Audra: Dallas you have visitors coming down

Dal: thanks Audra

Rock: *running over to Dallas* DADDY!

Dal: hey little man…I missed you

Rock: I miss you too…mommy said I go to school here now

Dal: I know, but now we can hang out a lot more

Rock: YAY!

V: nice place

Dal: Vanessa

V: oule do I sense hostility Mike

Dal: what you sense is- *gco*

Drew: *coming downstairs* wow

Adam: I guess you weren't lying Drew

Dal: guys can you give us a minute

Adam: sure *leaves with Drew*

Dal: hey Rocky cover your ears right quick

R: ok

Dal: Vanessa what the hell is up with that stunt you pulled last night?

V: what do you mean; I showed up to a school function

Dal: how the hell did you even know about it?

V: well after I got my schedule and everything Mr. Simpson told me about upcoming events including that little party for Degrassi students

Dal: and you felt the need to go

V: hell yea, seemed like fun

Dal: why didn't you tell me you'd be coming to that party?

V: come on, it's not like you didn't know I'd be moving here

Dal: that's different; you said you were moving here with your dad, the only school you mentioned was the preschool Rock would be going to, you never mentioned what high school you'd be attending

V: you should have known I'd come join my favorite Ice Hound player

Dal: sounds like stalking

V: call it what you want but I'm here…Rock you can uncover your ears now

Dal: this isn't over

V: actually it is, c'mon Rock time to go, you can see your dad tomorrow

Rock: *runs over to Dallas* bye daddy, love you

Dal: bye little man, love you too

V: what about me

Dal: bye Vanessa

V: see ya at school tomorrow *leaves*

Dal: UGH!

Drew: alright out with it

Adam: yea, you have a kid?

Dal: yes, he name is Rock, he's 3

Adam: wow

Drew: damn…so what are you going to tell Alli?

Adam: and Sky

Dal: I haven't even thought about that, I don't even know who is going to flip out the most

Adam & Drew: Sky

Dal: yea you're probably right

Drew: uh duh, did you not see Sky getting ready to fight that chick, Alli just left with Clare

Dal: yea, who should I call first tho?

Adam: I say give it another day, I'm sure they're both still mad as hell

Drew: oh yea

Dal: yea you're right; I'll talk to them both tomorrow…I think I'm going to lay down til dinner

Drew: aight man

Adam: I'll let you know when its ready

Dal: thanks *thinking to self* this is not going to end well

**Alli's POV**

*In Alli's room with Jenna and Clare*

Alli: UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS A KID!

C: I can't believe his baby momma actually showed up

J: why the hell was she there?

Alli: apparently she goes to Degrassi now

C: but how'd she know about the party

Alli: who knows?

J: well it was a school event

C: still why would she come

Alli: I still can't believe he has a kid

J: yea, but know that me and Clare will be here for you

C: yea, we have your back

Alli: *small smile* thanks guys

**Sky POV**

S: UGH!

Mimi: ok what the hell happened last night, you left mad hype and came back mad as hell, even when I let Dave spend the night

S: Vanessa moved here and now she's going to Degrassi

Mimi: not the same Vanessa that went from BFF to enemy #1

S: yes that bitch

Mimi: how did she become your enemy again?

S: she hooked up with Dallas the moment I moved to New York

Mimi: I remember now, you called my phone and went ham on how much you hate them both

S: yea, well remember the pregnancy rumors I told you about

Mimi: yea, supposedly she was pregnant by Dallas

S: well those weren't rumors, that motha fucker has a kid, and Vanessa's bitch ass showed up to the party last night

Mimi: oh wow, you didn't fight her right?

S: no, Dave grabbed me and escorted me away

Mimi: good, the last thing you need to do is fight people

S: I know, but it's going to be hard to resist punching her in the face

Mimi: I know, but you're still not allowed to do it

S: fine *ding* *looks at phone*

Dave: are you ok?

S: yea I'm fine, thanks hun

B: do we need to beat a bitch?

S: nope, not allowed to fight

F: I still can't believe that happened

S: me either

Mass text to D, B, F: look I don't feel like talking to people today, I'll talk to y'all tomorrow

S: I'm going to go meditate or something

Mimi: alright girlie

*next day at school*

**Dallas POV**

V: wassup boo

Dal: don't even try it

V: still mad I see?

Dal: yea, also I'm going to need for you not to flirt me, matter of fact don't talk to me at all

V: why

Dal: because I have a project I'm working on

Alli: and I'm his wife

Dal: yea so you talking to me would me cheating and I'm not trying to lose points

V: fine, so does that make Alli a step-mommy?

Dal: bye Vanessa

*Ms. O's class*

Ms. O: morning my married couples and children, we have another student joining us today, stand up and introduce yourself

V: sure, hi I'm Vanessa, 18, I sing, I dance, I write…oh and I'm a mommy…Mike Dallas is the daddy

Dal: VANESSA!

Ms. O: Mike, please calm down…ok well welcome Vanessa…we're currently working on a social/ lifetime skills project where some of students are married and the others are the children of our married couples

V: sounds interesting

Ms. O: I like your enthusiasm…Dave and Sky

S & D: oh no

Ms. O: congratulations on the your new daughter Vanessa

S: shit

Ms. O: Sky watch your language

V: hi mommy

S: can we put her up for adoption?

Ms. O: no you may not, besides this project will be over on Friday, you'll make it, or I could lower your grade

S: fine, we'll keep her

Ms. O: that's the spirit

*lunch*

**Dallas POV**

Dal: Alli

Alli: what

Dal: look I'm sorry about Vanessa, I had no idea she'd be coming here

Alli: ok

Dal: look I know you're mad about Vanessa and me having a son

Alli: ya think?

Dal: ok I admit I was wrong for not telling you, I'm sorry

Alli: ok *walks off*

Dal: *thinking to self* man if Alli reacted like that I'm scared to see how Sky will be

**Sky POV**

Dave: really adoption? You're funny

S: thank you *kisses cheek* I wish Ms. O would let us do that tho, but it's not worth losing points over

Dave: exactly…by the way you're cute when you're mad

S: well lets hope I don't get adorable

Dave: uh yea

S: *listening to a faint argument* you hear that?

Dave: *listening* yea, wonder who it is?

S: lets see

**Eli POV**

E: Clare for the last time I'm not falling for Bianca…this is for our project

C: Eli are you serious…you two hang out more than we do

E: hello I'm not allowed to be lovey dovey with someone that is not my wife

C: yea but you're being extra…you don't need to be confusing your feelings for people with your condition

E: Clare I'm tired you telling me about myself, I'M FINE *walks off*

Random girl: hey you alright

E: yea I'm fine

Random girl: yea right, here *hands him a plastic bag with a blue pill in it*

E: what the hell is this?

Random girl: you say you're fine but I can tell you're not…this will make you feel better…bye *leaves*

E: what in the hell? *stares at the pill realizing what it is*

**Sky POV**

*gym class, locker room*

F: hey Sky do you have an extra shirt I can borrow

S: no, but take mines I have a sports bra I can wear

F: are you sure?

S: yea, here

F: thanks…cute belly ring

S: thanks, ready?

F: yep come on

*out in the gym*

Dal: *looking at Sky* this is my favorite class

Owen: hell yea *fist bumps Dallas*

Coach: alright line up…Sky can I talk to you?

Sky: *jogs over to him* what's up?

Coach: 2 things…1. You dance?

S: yea

Coach: good, I'm trying to get the girls to participate more, I was thinking maybe you could teach the whole class a dance, I want them to learn it then present it as their midterm in about a month or so

S: ok, what else?

Coach: your body jewelry is distracting, change it or wear a shirt…that's all

S: got it

Coach: *speaking to class* alright class your fellow classmate Sky will be taking over today, you're going to learn a dance from her and perform it in front of the school for your midterm…Sky take it away

S: ok, how many you know the Wobble?

*a few hands raise*

S: ok well it's simple…here's the steps

*Sky works with the class teaching them the steps til the end of class*

S: alright good job you guys

Coach: yea keep working at it though, see you tomorrow

*Sky heads to the locker room first*

S: oh boy *quickly turns around and heads out* CLARE!

C: yea what's up?

S: come with me *grabs her hand and pushing past the crowd of girls by the shower*

C: oh my gosh…ELI WHAT THE HELL

E: unh this feels sooooo goooooood…by the way I'm high as fuck right now

C: Eli you're in the girl's locker room showering with your clothes on

E: you're right *starts stripping* I'm tired of you always getting on my back about my emotions and me being bipolar *drops underwear*

C: Eli

E: *turns around*

Alli: ok that is an Eli I never want to see *grabs a towel* here

E: thank you *smiles* hey Clare remember you said you wouldn't have sex with me because I'm damaged goods?

C: Eli, what the hell

E: *removes towel* do I look like damaged goods to you? I'M A FUCKING SUPER HERO *runs out*

C: *starts running after him with Alli*

*bell rings*

S: this isn't going to end well *follows them*

E: whoo hoooooo! *runs into Vanessa* Vanessa! *picks her up and starts dancing*

V: what the fuck…I'm all wet

S: well that didn't take long for her to get dicked down

Alli: not funny

Mr. Simpson: Eli

E: Mr. Simpson *hugs him*

Dal: oh wow

Mr. Simpson: Eli, my office now…and someone find him some clothes

S: *talking to Vanessa* welcome to Degrassi *smiles*

***ok had to add my favorite moment from that episode but with a twist, up next the week will continue, Dallas will try to gain forgiveness from Alli and Sky, and O searches for clues, as always reviews and ideas are welcomed, but please no negativity this is my first story***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Alli POV**

Alli: ok that was a bit much

Clare: I can't believe he actually did that

S: yea that was something

V: does anyone care that I'm all wet

Dal: nope not really

V: ugh! *walks off*

Clare: I think I'm going to take a walk

Alli: want me to go with you?

Clare: no thanks, I'll catch up with you later

*Alli, Sky and Dallas start looking at each other*

Dal: awkward

Alli: hey Sky can we go somewhere and talk?

S: sure *starts walking away with Alli*

Dal: *confused* what the hell

*outside on the stairs*

S: alright what do you want to talk about?

Alli: first off I want to apologize…the moment you showed up I only thought negatively of you

S: its ok…if I were in your shoes I'd feel the same way, but I don't have any negative feelings toward you, and if you want to date Dallas I don't mind, I've moved on

Alli: that's refreshing *slight smile*

S: look I'm not about being negative and petty, me and Dallas had our thing years ago and its over…besides Dave is a really great guy

Alli: that he is, and I don't have any negative feelings towards you dating my ex either

S: you two dated? No way!

Alli: *laughs* yea but it didn't last, and even tho me and Dallas aren't exactly a thing, I've still moved on as well and I don't mind you dating him

S: I appreciate that, thanks Alli

Alli: no problem *smiles*, I have a question for you

S: what's up?

Alli: what happened between you and Vanessa, before I left the party I sensed a lot of tension between you two

S: well me and Vanessa had been best friends since we were like seven years old…when me, her and Dallas got to high school she decided that she wanted to live life promiscuously

Alli: meaning?

S: she started hanging around a lot of boys and I don't mean in a friendly way…me and Dallas weren't too fond of the path she chose, we tried telling her to calm down before she gets a permanent rep but she didn't care so eventually me and Dallas stopped hanging out with her

Alli: that's when you two started dating

S: we went out a few times before that, mostly in the summer, but we didn't become bf and gf until the first day of high school

Alli: ah

S: so Dallas made the Ice Hounds team freshman in October, the same day he told me the good news I also had news to share, one of the record companies I had sent my demo to had called and wanted me to come to NYC to record…I tried to convince Mike that we could still be and couple even with the distance but he declined, I walked off and had the move to NYC moved up to the upcoming weekend

Alli: *jaw drops*

S: yea, we kept in touch for a few months, I didn't talk to Vanessa at all…then around spring time I start get all these texts about Dallas and Vanessa being a couple now, I didn't believe it until someone sent me pictures that were time stamped so I'd know it was real…then sophomore year…and this is the part Dallas doesn't know…I was offered the option of returning home and coming to NYC every other weekend, but at the start of the school year I was getting texts saying that Vanessa was pregnant and Mike was the dad…even tho I didn't believe the rumors I chose not to come back, eventually I did receive pictures of a pregnant Vanessa and I cut off all communication with all my old friends

Alli: why?

S: because I was tired of them only calling or texting to tell me about Vanessa and Mike, I had moved on and started dating other guys

Alli: I remember seeing you and Dustin Breeding in magazines and online, what happened with that?

S: two people with super busy schedules doesn't exactly work

Alli: true, what about the guy after him

S: that's a whole other complicated story I really don't want to get in to

Alli: that's fine, look I'm glad we had this talk, you really are a cool person

S: thanks so are you, *stands up* come on, class is almost over and that means lunch

Alli: alright *standing up* I can't believe we skipped

S: *smiles* yea

Dal: *quickly turns away before he can be seen by the girls* *thinking to self* she actually had a choice to come back? *angrily walks to the storage room to indulge in a hidden six pack*

***Back in NYC***

***O's POV***

O: you're late

Dus: *walking in to an unknown location* I know, it took a while to get away from my mom and brothers

O: yea aight, don't make me wait ever again

Dus: I'm sorry

O: have you thought of where that bitch might be

Dus: nah, I didn't know that much about her, I know she has a place here, a place in LA and a place in Orlando, but I already had those spots checked out, she wasn't there

O: think, where the fuck would she go?

Dus: I told you I don't know, usually if she isn't in New York she'll go to LA or Orlando, she has no other spots

O: there's gotta be a clue as to where she is

Dus: nah, she hasn't been on any social media and the paparazzi hasn't spotted her either, and you know they're good at doing that

O: yea, I say we go to her apartment here and look around

Dus: *confused* how are we going to get in?

O: quit asking all these motha fucking questions

Dus: aight my bad, lets go

*at Sky's old apartment*

O: damn, the bitch really cleared this spot out

Dus: *coming in* yea, the landlord said he has no idea where she went, she slipped the rent for this month under his door and that was it, he didn't even see her leave

O: oh that bitch playing hardball, wait til I find her *turning to Dustin* and you better not try to punk out, you already involved and you know what will happen if you run

Dus: *swallows hard* I know

O: where the hell is this bitch

Dus: I may have a plan to find her

O: speak, and it better be good

Dus: just a thought, why haven't you reported her missing

O: whatchu mean?

Dus: think about it, its been more than 24hours, if she's reported missing and the media get wind of that it'll be all over the internet that she's missing

O: aight I'm liking the sound of that

Dus: yea, and she got fans…all it takes is one person to spot her and report it

O: aight, you may look dumb as fuck with that damn mohawk but you smart

Dus: thanks, I think

O: aight come on

Dus: where we going?

O: to put yo plan in motion, maybe you are dumb as fuck

Dus: hey

O: shut the fuck up and come on

*at the police station*

O: hi I'd like to file a missing persons report

Officer: who's missing

O: her name is Sky, this is what she looks like *hands him a picture*

Officer: how long has she been missing

O: about 2 weeks

Officer: if its been 2 weeks why are you just now reporting her missing?

O: because she has properties in other states, I thought she may have went to one of them but both were checked and she isn't there

Officer: any idea of any other place where she might go or who may have taken her?

O: no sir

Officer: alright well I'll go ahead and write up a missing persons report, would you like to add a reward if someone finds her?

O: yea, $250,000

Officer: that's a large amount

O: I really care for her sir

Officer: alright well leave your name and number in case we hear about anything

O: alright, my name is Dustin Breeding my number is (-) ***-****

Officer: alright, I'll file this and have flyers put up as soon as possible

O: thank you sir *walks out*

*in the car*

O: aight lil boy, your plan is in motion

***Alright, up next someone at Degrassi will see the missing person flyer online, project presentations, Dallas confronts Sky about what he heard, reviews and ideas are welcomed, remember this is my first story***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

*Friday morning before school*

**Sky POV**

*at Sky's Locker*

S: tgif

Dav: *walking up behind her* tgif indeed

S: shit babe you scared the hell out me

Dav: sorry *kisses her cheek*

S: you're forgiven

Alli: *walking up* hey guys

Dav: sup

S: hola chica

Alli: have you seen Dallas yet, we're supposed to meet up to put the final touches on our project

S: nah I haven't seen him

Dav: me either, I just got here

Alli: hmmp, ok thanks, I'm going to look around and see if I can find him, can you text me if you see him?

S: we won't need to

Alli: huh

S: *pointing behind her*

Alli: *turning around* hey Dallas

Dal: *nods head, obviously still mad about overhearing Sky say that she had an option to come back home*

S: are you ok?

Dal: I'm perfectly fine

Alli: ok, well are you ready to add these last few pieces to our project?

Dal: yea come on *starts walking off*

Alli: see you guys in class

Dav and S: bye

S: *turning to Dave* does Dallas seem to be acting weird to you?

Dav: maybe his mind is on his game tonight

S: maybe, anyways are you ready to present

Dav: hell yea

*Ms. O's class*

Ms. O: morning class, we'll start project presentations today, any volunteers?

Dav: *raises hand*

Ms. O: ok Dave and Sky you're up

S: *walks to the front with Dave* morning everybody, throughout Dave and I's marriage we learned a lot about each other from favorite color to childhood memories

Dav: we also learned each other's likes and dislikes, and even our fears

S: we had two children, Connor and Vanessa

Dav: Vanessa grew up to sing and dance like her mom and she also had a little boy

S: and Connor went to work for NASA and he's in astronaut training

Ms. O: how has this project helped you two outside the marriage

S: we've become really close friends

Dav: turned lovers *smiles*

Ms. O: alright, so would you say that you had a successful marriage

D & S: yes

Ms. O: *smiles* alright, congratulations you get an A, who wants to go next?

Bianca: we'll go

E: ok so our marriage was pretty successful, we also learned about each other, she taught me how to dance

B: and he taught me a few facts about film and even showed me a few film editing techniques

E: we had twin boys, Cam and Tristan

B: Cam grew up a hockey star and was drafted into the NHL

E: and Tristan grew up and pursued a career in acting

Ms. O: alright, you can hand in your jump drive with your slideshow and paper on it, Dave and Sky do the same, you two receive an A…who's next?

Alli: we'll go

Dal: ugh *stands up*

Alli: ok so, Dallas had a successful career in the NHL

Dal: Alli was a researcher who worked to find cures for diseases that are currently un-curable

Alli: we had a daughter named Tori who did pageants growing up and pursued a career in acting

Dal: our marriage was good, no fighting at all

Ms. O: alright, Dallas, I saw you spying on your wife when she was talking to Sky which shows lack of trust, I'm deducting points, you two get a B…who's next

Alli: you were spying on us?

Dal: whatever man, I'll take the B

S: what the hell

Ms. O: Sky the language, now who is up next

Drew: we'll go

F: ok so we had a really good marriage, Drew pursued a very successful career in sales

Drew: and Fiona pursued a successful career in fashion design, she even released her own line

F: we also had a son named Zig who grew up to pursue a career in music

Ms. O: alright, you two get an A…next, we have time for one more…if you don't present today, consider yourself still married

Adam: we'll go

Bec: ok, I'll start off; Adam here had a career in music

Adam: and Becky was a housewife

Bec: thru sperm donation we had twins Imogen and Mo

Adam: Imogen pursued a career in acting and singing

Bec: Mo pursued a career in music

Adam: we also argued a lot and often agreed to disagree

Ms. O: about?

Adam: me being transgender

Bec: that wasn't a problem

Adam: oh really, so that's why you felt the need to say that we had our kids thru sperm donation

Bec: well that'd probably be what would happen

Adam: so we can't suggest adoption?

Ms. O: okay you two, at least you were honest about having problems, but the arguing during your presentation has caused me to deduct points, you get a C+

Adam: thanks Becky

Ms. O: ok, we will continue presentations on Monday…dismissed

S: *first one out*

Alli: Sky

S: what

Alli: I'm sorry I didn't know he was standing there while we were talking

S: *calmer* I know, want to hang out tonight?

Alli: sure, text me *walks off*

Dav: you alright?

S: fine

*Lunch time*

**Dave POV**

Dav: *thinking to self* man I've got to do something to cheer Sky up *takes out phone and pulls up internet seeing MTO was the last site he was on* man I forgot I was checking MTO today *refreshes page and reads the first article almost dropping his phone* what the hell, Sky isn't missing

S: *walking up* hey hun

Dav: hey we need to talk

S: is everything ok?

Dav: yea, lets go somewhere it's really important

S: ok, we can go to the studio *starts walking*

*in the studio*

Dav: is the door locked?

S: yea, if you're trying to get a quickie I'd rather it not be in school…we haven't even reached that stage yet

Dav: *laughs* no I'm not trying to get a quickie…for real have a seat I need to show you something

S: *starting to get concerned* ok, what's up

Dav: *shows her the MTO article* what's this about

S: missing? But I'm not missing

Dav: that's what I said, who would write this

S: *reading on* star on the rise Sky has been reported missing by her ex bf Dustin Breeding, Breeding reported that when he and his brothers returned to the US from their European tour he wanted to get in contact with her with hopes of getting back together. He tried calling her at first but the number was disconnected, he then went to her NYC apartment, where he discovered all of her belongings were gone…her landlord reported that he received this month's rent in an envelope that was slid under his door but he never actually saw her move out

Dav: what's that about

S: *continues reading* Breeding also reported that he checked two other properties that Sky owned, one being a house in LA and the other being a condo in Orlando…she wasn't at either one…if you have any idea where she can be please call the number below…omg

Dav: do you know anything about this?

S: look there are some things I haven't told…for instance, Dustin probably didn't report me missing, the guy I dated after him is probably behind this

Dav: but why?

S: ok if I tell you please don't flip out and please, please don't tell anyone

Dav: ok I promise

S: ok, *tells him all the drama with O* Dustin probably came back from Europe with his brothers like the article says, but I'm pretty sure O tracked him down and drug him into this

Dav: but why use his name

S: because unlike O, Dustin doesn't have a record….police probably would have questioned O's motive if he used his own name

Dav: so now what

S: I have to stay out of the public's eye…maybe I can write an anonymous email saying that I'm not missing, tries going to Yahoo…what the hell it was just working now there's no signal

*intercom*: attention student this is Mr. Simpson…please report to the auditorium for a mandatory assembly, and Sky please report to my office

S: Mimi probably saw it and called Simpson

Dav: alright well I'll walk you to his office then head to the assembly

S: thanks

**Sky POV**

*in the office*

S: Mr. Simpson

Mr. S: have a seat

S: *sits*

Mr. S: your guardian Mimi called and told me about these reports of you being missing

S: ok

Mr. S: fortunately we've acted fast enough, border patrol has erased evidence of you being in Canada and the government assisted with jamming all phones in the area, including cell phones as well as jamming any internet connection including wifi

S: *sighs*

Mr. S: I'm going to conduct an assembly now to convince students that although there is a huge reward, they should not contact NYPD

S: ok

Mr. S: come with me, the guards will escort you back stage where you'll stay until I motion for you to come and speak

S: got it

*Assembly*

Mr. S: hello students, let me start by asking by a show of hands, how many of you check media/ gossip web sites?

*majority of the students raise their hands*

Mr. S: ok by a show of hands, how many of you have checked these kinds of sites today?

*again majority of the students raise their hands*

Mr. S: alright, again by a show of hands, how many of you have seen or heard about an article posted today relating to Sky?

*all of the students raise their hands*

Mr. S: oh boy…ok we understand that there is a sizeable reward for information however we are insisting that you do not call the number listed…for the Sky's safety, all phone and internet lines have been jammed, again I am begging you not to call that information number…we'll now have a word from Sky

S: *walking out* hi everyone, first off I'd like to say I'm sorry about the lines being jammed….as far as the article goes I'm not missing so please don't believe what you read…Since I've been at Degrassi I've met many great people and made a lot of friends…I'm begging you not to take that away from me… I can't give out too many details, just know that calling that number would put me in a world of danger…please I'm begging you not to call that number…thank you

Mr. S: thank you Sky, as she said, calling that number will put her in a lot of danger, when this blows over we will un-jam all systems…thank you…you may return to your classes

*students leave out*

Mr. S: what class do you have next?

S: gym

Mr. S: ok, you'll be escorted there as well

S: ok

*in gym*

Coach: Ms. Sky I see you've changed the body jewelry, thank you

S: nope problem

Coach: run that dance again, what's it called, the Waddle?

S: *laughs* the Wobble

Coach: Wobble, got it…class you're going to run the Wobble again today

*class starts practice the Wobble, Dallas is all off beat, running into people*

S: *noticing Dallas* come on Dallas, how are you graceful on ice with thin ass blades but uncoordinated on a wooden floor with your own two feet

Dal: well everyone can't be a dancer like you Sky…maybe if you decided to come back sophomore year I could have learned something

S: I was just joking

Dal: whatever *walks off*

Coach: Dallas!

Dal: I need to rest up before the game tonight

Coach: fine I'll let that slide for now…just practice, the rest of you…keep working *starts music over*

***up next a confrontation with Vanessa, Sky and Dave grow closer, Alli starts questions if she still wants to pursue Dallas, O starts asking questions…as always this is my first story, reviews and ideas are welcomed…also special shout out to potterholic95 for being my first follower, thank you!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sky POV**

*gym class*

Owen: uh coach can I leave too? You know, for hockey

Coach: yea. You're excused, while you're at it, talk to your teammate…*to the class* alright back to the dance

S: okay, so remember when the song says "what a minute now" , that's the start of the freestyle, you can do whatever dance you want up until "hey big girl won't you back it up"

*bell rings*

S: alright, I guess we'll pick this up Monday

Coach: keep practicing

*out in the halls at the end of the day*

F: ok what was up with Dallas in gym today?

S: he heard me talking to Alli about something and he got mad

F: was it bad?

S: Sophomore year I had the choice to return home for the school year and I chose to stay in NYC

F: and he didn't know?

S: no one did

F: why didn't you go back?

S: because I had heard about the pregnancy rumors between him and Vanessa, although I didn't believe them, a part of was saying what if they are true, I don't know how to face it

F: wow, so what are you up to later on?

S: idk, I'll probably go straight home…I'm probably going to have to be incognito for a while

Dave: hey Fiona, hey babe *kisses her cheek*

S & F: hey

Dave: how are you feeling?

S: I'm ok, I just hope people took into consideration what I said earlier and not call NYPD…got a question tho

Dave: what's up

S: you drive right?

Dave: yea, why?

S: can you drive my car home, I'll lay in the backseat, I don't want to risk someone seeing me out on the road

Dave: sure, you want to go now

S: yea *pulls up hood and puts on glasses* lets go…I'll text you later Fiona

F: bye

*Dave drives Sky home with no problems*

*in Sky's room*

S: ok Mimi is still out, can you stay til she comes back?

Dave: sure *joins her on the bed*

S: thanks

Dave: how are you feeling about all of this?

S: I don't want to talk about that…come here *starts kissing him*

Dave: mmm *climbs on top of her*

S: *starts lifting up his shirt*

Dave: wait, are you sure you want to do this?

S: yes *starts kissing him again, starts tugging at his shirt* take this off

Dave: *removes his shirt and hers as well* your body is beautiful *resumes making out, then moves down to her neck*

S: *moans* Dave

Dave: *smiles and slides her pants down and starts kissing her chest, then makes his way down to her breasts and starts sucking on them*

S: *moaning louder*

*front door opens*

Dave: shit

S: *starts scrambling for her clothes*

Mimi: girlie!

S: in my room *finishing dressing*

Mimi: *walking in* hey hun, hey Dave

Dave: hey Mimi *starts walking to the door while trying to hide his boner*

Mimi: you can stay Dave

Dave: um ok

Mimi: just make sure you take care of that little problem so you don't catch blue balls

S: MIMI!

Mimi: y'all think you're slick…anyways, both governments are working to keep our location a secret

S: ok

Mimi: Dave, I trust you'll keep her safe as well

Dave: of course

Mimi: good, now you're going to have to be very cautious about your surroundings, no more going out unless you're in a full disguise

S: ugh…why can't he just leave me alone?

Mimi: I know hun, now what do you say we order a pizza and have a movie night…I'll even let Dave stay over

**O POV**

*at NYPD office*

O: hi, I came to check on a missing person report I filed a couple days ago

Officer: name

O: Dustin Breeding

Officer: ah, well we haven't gotten any tips yet…but as soon as we've got something you'll get a call

O: alright *walks out and gets in the car with Dustin*

Dus: anything?

O: hell nah, bitch planned this out real well…but I'll find her

Dus: alright

O: don't slip up and say shit little boy

S: that sounds fun

**Vanessa POV**

*at the Ice Hounds game with Rock*

V: look Rock its your dad *pointing to Dallas*

Rock: hi daddy *starts waving*

Dal: *waves back*

*the Ice Hounds win 4-1, later on at the Torres house*

Dal: thanks for bringing him to the game

V: no problem, I did promise him that I'd take him to a game

Dal: well I appreciate it *looking down at a sleeping Rock*

V: can I talk to you about something?

Dal: fine, let me put him on the bed first and we'll talk out here

V: ok

Dal: alright *sitting on the couch* what's up

V: I've been thinking lately that I want to make a change

Dal: meaning?

V: I want to stop being so bitter and be a better person

Dal: Vanessa you aren't a bad person, besides you have every reason to be bitter…after all I did walk out on you when I found out you were pregnant and I never should have done that…I'm sorry

V: thank you, and although I'm thankful I have Rock…I never should have went after you knowing that you still loved Sky…I'm sorry for everything I've put you thru

Dal: thank you…look its late, Rocky is knocked out and I know you're tired…how about you spend the night

V: Mike, what about Alli and Sky?

Dal: I don't think me and Alli will work at the moment, plus I want to focus on being the best dad I can be for Rock…and I'm not talking to Sky at the moment

V: do you mind if I asked why?

Dal: she had a chance to come back to school sophomore year and go to New York every other weekend…she decided to stay in New York

V: was it because of me?

Dal: and me, I overheard her and Alli talking about it…she said that she didn't believe the rumors about you being pregnant by me however she figured if she chose to come back and saw that the rumors were true then she wouldn't know how to face it

V: oh, why did you two break up anyways?

Dal: the same day I told her about me making the Ice Hounds team, she told me about how a record company in New York was interested in her and wanted her to relocate…she tried to convince me that we could make it work, she even suggested the she'd come back home every other weekend but I was stupid and said no

V: wow

Dal: yea she broke up with me on the spot and rescheduled her move to that weekend…we did talk for a few months but it didn't last

V: I'm sorry

Dal: *looking at her* don't be *leans in to kiss her*

V: um, we should head to bed

Dal: yea, you don't mind me sleeping shirtless right?

V: no, um…do you have something I can borrow? Jeans aren't exactly comfy to sleep in

Dal: *hands her a pair of sweats and a beater* here, the bathroom is over there

V: what about blankets for the couch?

Dal: I thought maybe we could sleep in the bed with Rock

V: oh, um…ok, I'll be right back *heads to the bathroom to change*

Dal: *thinking to self* maybe I should try things out with Vanessa, Rocky deserves a family *turns to Vanessa* not bad

V: whatevs *lays down on one side of Rock*

Dal: I was thinking *laying down on the other side of Rock* Rocky deserves a family, maybe we can try to work on a relationship

V: um, wow…I think we should focus on Rock for now, and you should probably talk to Alli and Sky

Dal: I'll talk to Alli, but you can forget Sky

V: why, if I were in her shoes I'd make the same decision

Dal: ugh, I don't know…but I'll definitely talk to Alli

V: and Sky

Dal: hell no

V: Fine, but I'm thinking of talking to both of them, especially since I want to change

Dal: that's a good start

V: yea *yawns* good night

Dal: night

**Alli POV**

*on the phone with Clare*

Alli: I don't think I want to talk to Dallas anymore

Clare: why?

Alli: this whole kid thing is too much

Clare: I'm sure it is, but don't you like him?

Alli: yea, but I saw Vanessa and their son tonight at the Ice Hounds game, and I don't know…I just feel like his focus should be on his son now

Clare: I see your point…how about you talk to him on Monday *yawns* and figure out what you want to do then

Alli: alright, good night

Clare: night *hangs up*

***up next Vanessa talks with Alli and Sky…twists and turns are coming up…as always this is my first story…reviews and ideas are welcomed***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***the next morning**

**Vanessa POV**

Dal: Vanessa *lightly shaking her* V

V: *waking up to Dallas and Rock* what

Audra: *walking downstairs* hey Dallas, I made break- um…when did I start letting girls stay over

Dal: sorry Audra, Vanessa brought Rock to last nights' game then brought him over so I could see him…it got late and I had her spend the night

Audra: alright, since it was a good cause I'll look past it…Vanessa, would you and Rock like to join us for breakfast?

V: sure *picking up Rock* thank you

*Monday morning in the halls*

V: *thinking to self* ok, I said I wanted to change, today is the day to start *looks up and sees Alli at her locker* hey Alli

Alli: what?

V: can we please talk?

Alli: *confused* about?

V: I'm sorry for coming to the party and spilling out Dallas' secrets right in front of you…and bragging about him being the father of my son in class

Alli: ok *closes locker*

V: look, I don't want to be the same bitter Vanessa that I've been since I had Rock…I want to change and be a better person, and I figure the only way to do that is to apologize to those I've hurt

Alli: thank you, I appreciate that…and I accept your apology

V: thank you, have you seen Sky?

Alli: no not yet

V: ok, maybe I'll catch up with her during lunch

Alli: ok, well thank you once again *walking off*

V: ok one down and one to go *heads to class*

*lunch time, Vanessa spots Sky in the halls with Dave*

V: *walking up to the couple* hey Sky

S: *ignoring her* so Dave are you coming by tonight?

Dav: yea

V: Sky, can I please talk to you…it won't take long…I promise

S: *noticing her sincerity* fine, I'll catch up with you later Dave *gives him a kiss*

Dav: alright *walks away*

V: can we go to a classroom or something

S: really?

V: please

S: fine *starts walking towards a vacant classroom* this one is empty

V: *walking in and closes the door*

S: ok, so why am I here…are you going to tell me that you're going to call that number and get the reward money

V: no, *looking hurt* I wanted to apologize for everything I've done to you, from going after Dallas when you left to showing up at the party a few weeks back, and the scene I caused in class

S: ok

V: ok?

S: look, when I first started hearing rumors about you and Dallas hooking up I didn't want to believe it…but when I started getting pictures of the two of you kissing in the halls and other places I had no choice but accept it

V: I can't even imagine how you felt…I'm so sorry

S: thank you, then when I heard about you being pregnant I had just received the option of going home for sophomore year and only having to be in New York every other weekend, even tho I didn't believe that you were pregnant a part of me did and I didn't want to face it if I went home

V: Dallas told me he heard you talking to Alli about that

S: yea…nosey ass

V: well I wanted to talk to you because I want to change…being bitter all the time is not good for anyone and I don't want Rock growing up seeing his mom like that

S: that's understandable

V: yea, I know we're probably not going to be best friends again anytime soon…but maybe we can work on rebuilding our relationship

S: that would be nice

V: it would, and I want you to know that I would never call that number…I spent the weekend thinking about all the good times we had before high school and I hate that those good times stopped

S: yea, we did get into a bunch of stuff *smiling*

V: yea *smiling as well* hey I got a question?

S: what's up?

V: would you like to meet Rock?

S: um…I think I need to face my own problems from the past before I'm ready for that

V: yea, it was a long shot

S: well at least we agreed to make up and start fresh

V: this is true

S: well we still have about another thirty minutes left of lunch, I'm going to find Dave

V: ok, thanks for listening

S: thank you as well *walking out*

Dal: hey *walking in* what was that about?

V: I said I wanted to change and that meant talking to Sky

Dal: hmmp

V: Mike you should talk to her as well

Dal: I'd rather talk about this *leans in to kiss her*

V: *kisses back*

S: *walking in while looking in her bag* *thinking to self* where is my phone *looks up* Vanessa?!

V: *jumps back from Dallas* omg Sky, no its not- *gco*

S: whatever, I should have known you were lying, you can't change…I just came back because of this *picks up phone*

V: Sky

S: shut the fuck up *walks back out*

V: shit, Dallas what the hell was that

Dal: I told you, I think we should try to be together for Rock's sake

V: I know but I also know that you love Sky

Dal: whatever *walks out*

V: great, jump 2 steps forward and get knocked 3 steps back

**O POV**

O: *answering the phone* hello

Officer: yes, this is the NYPD, we have some information on the woman you reported missing…can you come down to the station

O: yes of course, I'll be there in 20 *hangs up and calls Dustin* get yo yellow ass to the NYPD ASAP…you got 20mins

Dus: aight

O: when you get there, get in the car and wait

Dus: got it

O: *hangs up* hell yea we got that bitch

*at the station*

O: hi, I got a call about an update on a missing persons case

Officer: yes, come with me

O: *following him into an office* have you found her?

Officer: not exactly but we may have an idea on where she might be

O: ok

Officer: we took the pictures you gave us and had our technical analyst run them thru the system as well as every social network…we came across a few pictures of a girl that resembles a younger version of Sky, here *hands him photos taken from the site*

O: this is her…but I never seen these pictures before

Officer: well they're a few years old, we found these on a FaceRange page belonging to a Michael Dallas…they're from 2008, Sky was tagged in them under the name Skylar Dallas

O: interesting

Officer: we looked up this Dallas guy and found out he lives in Toronto, and he plays for the Ice Hounds and attends Degrassi Community School

O: you think he may have taken her

Officer: that or she ran to him

O: hmmm

Officer 2: *poking his head in the door* hey, you got a call on line 1…the caller said they know where Sky is

Officer: thank you *picks up the phone* hello

Voice: I have information on where Sky is

Officer: can you give us your name?

***up next, the action…as always this is my first story…reviews and ideas are welcomed***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**O POV**

Voice: I want to remain anonymous

Officer: ok, what can you tell us about Sky's location?

Voice: I go to school with her….the school is called Degrassi Community School in Toronto

Officer: well how will we know who to give the award to?

Voice: you can donate it

Officer: ok, well I'm sure her boyfriend would love to thank you in person

Voice: I'm actually out of town at the moment…I saw the flyer online and decided to call

Officer: ok thank you *hangs up* well our theory on her going to Toronto has been confirmed

O: ok

Officer: we'll let you know what the next move will be

O: thank you

*at an unknown location*

O: aight, NYPD said the bitch fled to Canada

Dus: why Canada?

O: apparently she's from there…anyways, they think she may have gone to stay with some hockey playing motha fucka named Michael Dallas…I googled him…he's the captain of a team called the Ice Hounds…they're currently the hockey team for Degrassi Community School

Dus: so you're going to Canada?

O: yep…I got a guy coming by later to supply us with IDs and passports to get across the border

Dus: why are you talking about more than one ID and passport?

O: cuz motha fucka you coming too

Dus: oh

O: yea, we leaving tonight…we'll strike tomorrow morning

Dus: *gulps*

O: don't try to back out

Dus: I know

**Sky POV**

*at her loft after school with Dave*

S: I can't believe that bitch

Dav: what happened?

S: she wanted to talk, she claimed that she wanted to change and I believed her

Dav: why do you think she was lying?

S: because I left my phone in the room we were talking in…I walked back in and saw her and Dallas kissing

Dav: why does that matter if you and Dallas aren't getting back together

S: because Vanessa, Dallas and I grew up together…she was my best friend, the moment I moved away she hooked up with him

Dav: so she wasn't lying when she blurted out the Dallas was her son's father

S: nope…she made me believe that she actually wanted to change…I guess not

Dav: well what can I do to make you feel better

S: how about that thing you did last time *smiling*

Dav: you mean when I kissed you here *kisses lips* then here *kisses neck* then I moved down to here *moves to her breast* then here *belly ring* and *takes off her pants* here *gently blows down there* you're talking about that?

S: *in a trance* yes

Dav: alright…just for you

*the next day*

Mimi: alright be careful today

S: got it

Mimi: Dave, I'm going to need for you to keep an eye on all of her…not just the parts you like

Dav: got it

Mimi: bye you two

*at school*

Fi: hey hun

S: hola boo

Dav: hey Fiona *turning to Sky* I have some work to finish, I'll catch up with you later

S: ok

V: Sky, can we please talk?

S: hell no, we've done enough talking

Dal: look she didn't kiss me alright

S: you two have some nerve talking to me

Dal: man whatever *walking off*

Intercom: this goes out to Sky *All I Do starts playing*

Imogen: *walking up* aww that's so sweet

S: *looking scared* no its not

Fi: what do you mean, Dave is serenading you

S: that voice wasn't Dave's

I: what do you mean?

S: Dave can sing, if he wanted to serenade me he'd do it in person

Fi: so who is it?

S: I gotta get out of here *phone rings* hello

Mimi: get out of there now

S: I know I'm going

Mimi: hur- *phone hangs up*

S: omg *takes off running thru the halls*

B: hey *grabbing her* running to find your man

Fi: that's not Dave

B: what?! Who is it?

S: I gotta get out of here *resumes running*

B: come on *runs after her*

S: Dave! You have to help me

Dav: what's wrong?

S: I have to get out of here now!

Intercom: *music is paused* will Michael Dallas report to the front lobby, you have a visitor *music starts to play again*

S: oh no I have to stop him *running to the front*

Dav: Sky no! *running after her with Fiona, Bianca and Imogen*

*Sky reaches the front right when the part of the song goes; "you know what girl"*

S: oh my gosh *looking at who's in front of her* Dustin

Dus: Sky

S: what are you doing here?

O: *coming inside with his arm around Dallas* oh he's just here to do a little favor for me

S: Dustin put the gun down

O: do it boy

*the song is still playing on the intercom, right on the part when it goes "I think about you all the time" Dustin pulls the trigger shooting Sky in the shoulder*

S: AAHH! *grabbing her shoulder*

Dav: SKY!

O: don't play with me boy

*the music still playing, now on the part when it goes "I can't get you out my mind" Dustin pulls the trigger again shooting Sky in her mid section, she inhales sharply before hitting the floor, everyone around her huddles together and cries out in terror*

O: you still want to play *letting Dallas go and hands him an envelope* here, thanks boy…now you *pulls out his own gun and aims it at Dustin* you wanna play games…I told you where to shoot and you want to disobey…I got something for you

Officer Turner: drop your weapon

O: hell no

Officer Turner: DROP IT!

O: no

*O starts to pull the trigger but Officer Turner shoots him first*

Officer Turner: *talking to Dustin* drop your weapon

Dus: yes sir *slowly puts the gun on the ground*

Officer Turner: put your hands behind your back *slaps cuffs on him*

Dal: Sky wake up *runs over to her* wake up Sky

Dav: *pushes him away* back the fuck away from her…Sky baby please wake up

Officer Turner: son let her go, the paramedics are here

Dav: I can't *starts crying*

Officer Turner: you have to let the paramedics take her to the hospital…you ride in the ambulance with her

Dav: ok *letting the paramedics take her out on a stretcher and following them to the ambulance*

**Dallas POV**

Dal: *looking at the envelope full of money in shock*

Alli: how could you?

Dal: I didn't

B: yea right, who else would have told?

Dal: I swear I didn't *looking at Vanessa*

V: it wasn't me…I'm trying to change

Dal: well I didn't do it

F: liar…come on lets go to the hospital

Officer Turner: I'm sorry you can't leave…the school is now on lock down

I: please she's our friend

Officer Turner: I understand but I can't let you leave…the moment the lockdown is up I'll come find you…officers this is the other shooter *pointing to Dustin* and we're assuming he's the one who tipped them off *pointing to Dallas*

Dal: I didn't!

Officer: you have the right to remain silent *slapping handcuffs on Dallas*

Mr. Simpson: alright grades 9 and 10 report to the auditorium… grades 11 and 12 report to the gym…IMMEDIATELY!

***up next, questioning begins and the crew visits Sky in the hospital…as always reviews and ideas are welcomed…remember this is my first story***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***in the gym***

**Fiona POV**

Fi: we've got to find a way out of here

I: we can't…there's officers blocking all the doors

B: yea, no one gets in and no one gets out

Fi: Simpson has to let us out, Sky needs us

B: how are we going to get out? Huh? The teachers are taking roll

I: she's right, they'll know if we're missing

Fi: but we're her friends

B: I know…but right now there's no way in hell we can leave

Fi: ugh! I feel so bad that we're not there for her *sits on the floor*

I: Well we know Dave is there, at least she has someone by her side *joining her on the floor*

B: yea…and I'm sure Mimi is there too *sits on the floor*

Drew: *walking up the girls and sits* nope…I just overheard some officers talking via radio to other officers that went to Sky's place and found Mimi on the floor unconscious

I: oh no

Drew: yea…apparently the guys who attacked her were still at the scene and now they're in custody

B: gosh…well at least they aren't running free

Fi: do you really believe Dallas snitched on Sky?

V: *walking up* he didn't

I: and how would you know?

V: because I - *gco*

B: Are you trying to say that you snitched? What, baby daddy wasn't giving you any money?

V: no *looking hurt* I didn't snitch on Sky and neither did Dallas

Fi: and how would you know?

V: because Dallas is in love with Sky…even tho he was mad at her about something that happened in the past, he still wouldn't snitch

Drew: rewind…you said that Dallas was mad at Sky?

V: yea, it wasn't anything major…but when Dallas found out he got mad

Fi: see proof! Dallas snitched! He had the motive

Alli: *walking up* no he didn't, and keep it down before that rumor spreads

B: alright so Vanessa did it

Alli: no, Vanessa is telling the truth about Mike getting mad at Sky

I: and how would you know that?

Fi: oh gosh Alli, don't tell me you're the snitch

Alli: no I'm not…but Dallas was eavesdropping on me and Sky one day and he overheard her saying that she had the choice of going back home for sophomore year and coming to NYC every other weekend or stay in New York

V: she's telling the truth, Dallas told me about it after the game last Friday…he's technically already gotten back at Sky

Drew: what are you talking about?

V: Sky and I had talk yesterday- *gco*

B: why?

V: because I'm tired of being the Vanessa that's been bitter ever since I got pregnant at 15…anyways we started talking and I even apologized for even going after Mike the moment she left

I: so you two made up?

V: yea…we even agreed to start rebuilding our friendship, she left out and Dallas came in and he starting asking why were we in there…long story short I explained why we were in there and he said that he didn't want to talk about her and that instead wanted to talk about me and him and he leaned in and kissed me

Fi: what does that have to do with getting back at Sky?

V: Sky left her phone in the room so she came back and walked in on the kiss

Drew: ok he definitely didn't tell me about that

B: alright so if he didn't do it, we know that none of us snitched, and neither did Alli or Vanessa, then who did?

Mr. S: Attention students, the lockdown is now over…the rest of the day has been cancelled…we will resume school tomorrow morning starting with a mandatory assembly…you are dismissed

Fi: come on, lets go to the hospital

V: um, can I ride with you? …my dad took my car today and I'm kind of stuck here

Fi: fine

Alli: Is it alright if I join you? I have a SUV…we can all ride together

B: yea come on

*at the hospital*

**Sky POV**

Dav: Sky, baby are you awake?

S: *waking up* OOOOWWWWW *touching side*

Dav: hold on I'll get a doctor…*out in the hall* CAN SOMEONE FIND ME A DOCTOR?

Doc: hi, I'm Dr. Brown…can I help you?

Dav: yea, my girlfriend just woke up and she's in a lot of pain

Doc: alright let me take a look

*in the room*

Doc: hi Sky, I'm Dr. Brown…your boyfriend said you're in pain?

S: my side hurts

Doc: alright *turning to Dave* son can you step out for a moment

Dav: alright *steps out into the hall*

Doc: ok Sky *looking at chart* you had one bullet strike the corner of your shoulder but it didn't do a lot of damage, we were able to remove it easily and stitch you up there…then you had a second bullet strike your appendix…small organ but it got hit…once we removed the bullet we had to remove your appendix as well

S: am I going to be ok?

Doc: yes, we'll give you some meds for your side pain and I'm going to have a physical therapist come in and work with your arm to make sure there isn't any nerve damage

S: ok, thank you…I have a question

Doc: what is it?

S: has my guardian Mimi showed up?

Doc: *takes a deep breath* Mimi was brought in by paramedics about the same time you arrived…she's fine, she has a slight concussion and a few major bruises but she's fine…she's right down the hall

S: can you bring her in?

Doc: we will soon, there are other doctors checking up on her then a nurse will bring her down

S: thank you

Doc: you're welcome…in the mean time you have other visitors *steps out*

B: *first one in* hey hun *small hug*

Fi: omg I'm so glad you're ok *small hug*

I: yea we were all worried *small hug*

Alli: I'm glad you're ok *small hug*

Drew: you know you're gangsta now since you've been shot *laughs*

S: *small laugh* don't make me laugh my side hurts really bad

Drew: sorry, couldn't resist a gangsta joke

B: behave babe *playful hit*

V: hey Sky *walking in*

S: *quietly speaking* hey

V: look I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I wanted to make sure you were ok

S: thank you *smiles*

Mimi: *being wheeled in* aw hell naw…how are you going to have a party in your room without me

F, B, I, Dav: hey Mimi

Mimi: hey y'all

S: how are you feeling?

Mimi: I'm good, small headache but good…what about you?

S: I'm good, my side hurts tho…I still can't believe Dallas snitched on me…I knew he was mad but not that mad

B: Dallas didn't snitch; Alli and Vanessa told us about the home deal you refused

S: alright, so who did?

Fi: we don't know…the police took Dallas in for questioning tho

S: why if he didn't do it?

B: because that guy handed Dallas an envelope full of cash making him look like he was the one who snitched

S: oh no…OOOWWWWW *holding side*

Doc: okay ,okay I'm back with some meds *adjusts IV with new meds* there, that should help…you kids should get going so she can rest, one of you can stay the night…Sky, I'm going to see about getting your guardian moved to this room *walks out*

S: Vanessa can you stay?

V: *looking surprised* Sure, let me call my dad so he can pick up Rock

Fi: alright, well we're going to head out…we just wanted to stop by *hugs*

B: yea see you tomorrow *hugs*

Alli: feel better *hugs*

I: call us if you can *hugs*

Dav: love you babe *hugs*

Drew: stay gangsta *hugs*

S: thanks guys *turning Vanessa* thank you

V: no problem

*down at the station*

**Dallas POV**

Officer: alright son just tell us why you did it

Dal: I didn't do anything

Officer: then why did Mr. Hardwick give you the reward money?

Dal: I don't know…I heard an announcement that I had a visitor waiting in the front, I thought maybe my ex had her dad bring my son to the school as a surprise…when I got to the front there were two guys…the one that handed me the envelope forced me outside and made me watch the whole thing…he only let me go because the other guy didn't shoot Sky where he wanted him too

Officer: and where was that?

Dal: I don't want to say

Officer: alright, I have an idea of where you're talking about

Officer 2: *coming in the room* I just got off the phone with NYPD

Officer: why?

Officer 2: that's where the missing person report was filed…they said they got an anonymous tip on Sky's location but it was from a female

Officer: ok and?

Officer 2: I had them trace the call and it came back to a Rebecca Baker…she's a classmate of Sky's but she had been in Florida at the time

Dal: so can I go now?

Officer: yes, once you're guardian, Audra Torres comes down and signs for you

Dal: but I'm 18

Officer: I know, but still, we're releasing you to her custody since you live under her and her husband's roof

Dal: ok

Officer 2: and son…promise that you won't repeat any of this

Dal: got it…I'm just ready to go

***up next O and Dustin speak also Becky's motive, as always reviews and ideas are welcomed, please remember that this is my first story***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

*at the police station*

**Dallas POV**

Officer: Michael Dallas

Dal: yes *standing up*

Officer: you're free to go…follow me

Dal: ok *follows him to the front*

Audra: oh my gosh Michael *hugs him* are you ok?

Dal: yea Audra, I'm fine…can we please go

Audra: alright

*in the car*

Audra: so do you want to go straight home or do you want to stop and get something to eat?

Dal: can we go by the hospital?

Audra: are you sure?

Dal: please *looking sad* I can't do anything until I know she's ok

Audra: alright *makes a turn to head towards the hospital*

Dal: thank you *looks out the window* *thinking to self* please let her be ok

*at the hospital*

Front desk attendant: hi, how can I help you?

Dal: yes, we here to see Skylar Bell

FDA: ok…she's on the sixth floor…here are your passes, elevators are to the left

Audra: thank you

*in Sky's room*

**Sky POV**

S: *laying down* hey Vanessa, remember when we were like 13 years old and we snuck out to go to a high school party

V: *laying down facing her* hell yea *laughs* I remember coming back home and my dad was sitting at my desk waiting on me

S: mannnn my mom was sitting in my room with the lights off…I turned on those lights and she scared the shit out of me

Dal: *walking in* yea I remember you two bragging about the party at school

S &V: Dallas? *sitting up a little*

Dal: hey Sky

Audra: I'm going let you two have a minute…I'm glad you're ok *walks out*

V: yea me too *walks out*

Dal: *sitting on the edge of her bed and looks around* why is there another bed?

S: they're moving Mimi in here soon

Dal: she's in here too?

S: yea…O's boys showed up to my place and beat her up…police caught them in the act and arrested them

Dal: Oh

S: Dallas, why did you come? I thought you were mad at me

Dal: I was at first but then I thought about it and realized why you chose not to come back…look Sky I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you

S: Dallas

Dal: no I've got to get this off my chest *starts tearing up* I'm sorry for not wanting to try to make it work while you were away…I'm sorry that we stopped talking and I started messing around with Vanessa and got her pregnant *crying* I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on you and Alli…I'm sorry kissed Vanessa…I'm sorry *wiping eyes*

S: Dallas *wiping her own tears* it's ok *leans forward to hug him* Ow

Dal: what's wrong *panicked*

S: my side hurts a little

Dal: do you need something? Should I get a doctor?

S: Mike, I'm fine…the doctor already gave me some meds

Dal: *calming down* ok…so where'd you get hit?

S: in the corner of my shoulder and in my appendix…the doctor says I'll make a full recovery

Dal: good *sigh of relief* *moving in closer* Sky I really do love you

S: I love you too Mike

Dal: can we please start over? You know go back to being Mr. and Mrs. Dallas?

S: Mike *laughs* I can't

Dal: why?

S: that wouldn't be fair to Dave…he's a great guy and I can't hurt him like that

Dal: that's true…I wouldn't want anyone to do me like that either

S: how about we start off as friends?

Dal: and then you'll dump Dave?

S: nooo Dallas…I'm saying lets work on our friendship

Dal: alright… so is Vanessa spending the night or something?

S: yea, I asked her to

Dal: can I join too? You know, like old times?

S: umm…how about you call her back in here and ask

Dal: alright *goes to get Vanessa and Audra* hey are you two alright with me spending the night?

V: I thought I was spending the night

Dal: you are, but can I join you?

Audra: Mike, if I won't let girls sleep over at my house do you really think I'm going to let you spend the night with them anywhere else?

Dal: but it's the hospital

Audra: come on…I'll let you skip school tomorrow and you can spend the day with Sky then

Dal: alright *hugs Sky* bye Sky, I guess I'll see you tomorrow

S: bye…and thank you Mike

Dal: you're welcome *walks out with Audra*

V: so did you two have that much needed talk?

S: yea…I'm glad he came by

V: you know he loves the hell out of you?

S: I do

*at the police station*

**Dustin POV**

Dus: *thinking to self* why the hell did I let myself get mixed up in this shit *puts head in hands*

Officer: *walking in* sit up

Dus: *sitting up* yes sir

Officer: you have the right to an attorney…would you like to call one?

Dus: no, I'll talk

Officer: fine…tell me what happened

Dus: from the beginning?

Officer: that'd be helpful

Dus: ok…a few weeks ago my brothers and I got back from a concert tour in Europe…when we got to the building we stay in that night there was a guy standing by a truck across the street…he called me over, while the rest of my family went inside I walked over because I thought the guy may have been lost

Officer: was the guy this man? *shows him O's mug shot*

Dus: yea…the moment I got over there he started asking me about Sky and asking did I know where she was…I explained to him that I just got back from overseas and hadn't talked to her in a couple of years…he started threatening me that if I was lying he would make sure that I would never see my family again

Officer: alright so how did you wind up here in Toronto with a gun?

Dus: before he let me go that night he gave me a disposable cell phone with his number in it…he told me that he'd be keeping in touch with me thru that phone…we met up again after that night…we had went to Sky's apartment and found out that she had moved a few days before

Officer: alright tell me how you found out where she was?

Dus: to save my ass I came up with the plan to report her missing to the NYPD…one day O got a call from them saying that they had a lead…he went down to the station and they told him how they had found older pictures of Sky tagged on some guy's FaceRange page…they looked him up and found out he was in Toronto…then apparently the police got a call while O was there from an anonymous person who confirmed that Sky was in Toronto…O called me when he left the station and said we were leaving that night

Officer: so how did wind up shooting Sky?

Dus: on the way to Toronto he told me what the plan was…he said his boys were going to Sky's place and me and him were going to the school and I had to be the one to shoot or else I'd find my family at the bottom of the Hudson River when we got back to New York

Officer: so you sacrificed your freedom for your family?

Dustin: yes sir

Officer: alright, we're going to review your statement and figure out if charges will be pressed…for now we're going to place you in a holding cell…stand up and put your hands behind your back

**O POV**

Officer: alright Mr. Hardwick, you have the right to an attorney…would you like to exercise that right?

O: you damn right I want to exercise my rights…I ain't saying shit til my lawyer gets here

Officer: alright then *leaves out*

*out in the hall*

**Officer 1 POV**

Officer 2: we have Ms. Baker here

Officer 1: alright I'll talk to her

*in the interrogation room with Becky*

Officer: Ms. Baker, do you know why you're here?

Beck: yes, I made a horrible mistake

Officer: can you tell us why you called the tip line…we spoke to your principal, Mr. Simpson and he said that he held an assembly specifically to ask students not to call the tip line

Beck: I didn't know…I've been in Florida trying to save myself from abomination

Officer: so you had no idea of what was really going on?

Beck: no, I had been without my phone and computer for a while…when I finally had access to the internet that was the first thing I saw and I thought something may have happened to her so I called…*starts crying* I was just trying to help

Officer: ok, I believe you…here *hands her a tissue* calm down, you aren't in trouble…we're going to bring you to your parents so they can sign your release

Beck: thank you

***up next some changes are in store, charges are pressed, Sky's released….as always this is my first story…reviews and ideas are welcomed***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

***the next day***

**Sky POV**

V: *flipping thru channels*

S: wait! Go back!

V: *flipping back*

TV news reporter: we are outside the court house where the suspects involved in the shooting of teen singer Sky have been indicted.

S: omg…turn it up

V: ok, ok *turns up the volume*

TNR: The first suspect Dustin Breeding has been charged with attempted manslaughter… the second suspect Omari 'O' Hardwick has been charged with attempted murder, lying to police, kidnapping, extortion as well as domestic violence…two other people that are connected to Hardwick have been charged with felony assault…we will continue to follow this story as it develops

V: *turning the TV off* wow

Dal: well you know he's going away for a long time *standing in the door way*

S: shit! Dallas, how long have you been there?

Dal: a few minutes…you two were so into the TV I didn't want to interrupt

V: ok…I'm going to head out…I'm sure Rock is wondering where I am

S: ok *hugging her* thanks for staying the night

V: no problem…I'll be back tomorrow *leaves out*

Dal: bye *waving to Vanessa*

S: so Mrs. Torres actually let you skipped…she seemed strict

Dal: oh she is, but we had a talk after I got released and she realized how much I love you

S: Dallas *looking down*

Dal: I know you're with Dave…but I would like for us to at least rebuild our friendship…do you realize I could have lost you?

S: but you didn't *taking his hand* I'm still here…and I would love for us to rebuild our friendship. I'm tired of not having the two people that meant the most to me not be by my side

Dal: *hugs her* so can we work on a friendship then go back to being Mr. and Mrs. Dallas?

S: Mike! *laughs* we can be friends…now turn the TV back on

Dal: fine *turns the TV on*

TNR: we have breaking news on the indictments we told you about earlier…the judge has allowed the suspects to enter their plea…Breeding pled guilty…Hardwick and his two partners have pled not guilty…the judge has already ordered Breeding to a 5 year probation and he will not be allowed to contact Sky or come within 200 feet of her. The other suspects will not be released on bail and will have trials here in Toronto as well as New York City…we'll continue to update you as we learn more details

S: wow

Mimi: *walking in* Sky! Did you see the news? Hey Michael

S: yes!

Dal: hi Mimi

Mimi: this is great!

S: I know…it's finally over

Mimi: yes it is *hugs Sky*

S: I just wish Dustin didn't get caught up in O's mess

Mimi: yea that part sucks…but at least he won't be in a prison with O

S: this is true

Mimi: so Michael…why are you here again?

Dal: I just wanted to make sure Skylar was ok…*looking at Sky* I love her

Mimi: I know *smiling* I'm just messing with you

*Dallas and Sky laugh*

Doctor: knock knock….i have some good news for you Sky

S: hey Doc…what's up?

Doc: well I looked at your test results and you seem to be problem free so we're going to release you in a few hours

S: yay!

Dal: yes!

Doc: I'm also going to write you a prescription for some pain meds and you'll need to come back in about a week so I can check on your stitches

S: ok

Doc: the nurse will be here soon with your discharge papers…once they are processed you will be released

S: thank you

Doc: you're welcome *walks out*

Dal: hey Mimi, I got a question

Mimi: what's up?

Dal: if it's ok with you, Sky and Audra…can Sky spend the night at my place?

S: Dallas!

Mimi: that might actually be a good idea

S: huh?

Mimi: think about it…neither one of us has been to the loft since yesterday morning…when those guys came, they trashed the place…I'd rather you didn't go home to a place full of chaos

S: Mimi!

Mimi: it's just one night…I'll get some friends of mine to come over and help me clean up and you can come back tomorrow after school

S: fine

Dal: ok…I'm going to call Audra *walks out*

S: Mimi, what are you trying to pull? You know I'm with Dave

Mimi: oh please…yea Dave is a nice guy and all but look at who skipped school to spend the day with you

S: Audra let him do that

Mimi: and? Dave could have possibly skipped or he could have went to morning classes and skip the afternoon classes and come here…but he didn't

S: Mimi you're looking way too deep into that

Mimi: whatever

Dal: *walking back in* she said it was ok

Mimi: good *looking at Sky*

Nurse: here are your discharge papers *walking in*

*30mins later*

Dal: *wheeling Sky out* so whose house are we going to?

Mimi: take Sky to your house…I'll be by later with some clothes for her

S: make sure it's something with sleeves *climbing into the front seat* I'm not trying to broadcast my bullet holes

Mimi: yea yea…bye you too *walking to her friends car*

Dal: bye…thanks Mimi

Mimi: you're welcome…wrap it up

S: wow

Dal: *driving* so do you want to get some food?

S: yea…I want McDonalds

Dal: ok

*at the Torres house*

**Dallas POV**

Audra: hi *hugging Sky* I didn't get the chance to introduce myself…I'm Audra Torres and this is my husband Omar

Omar: nice to meet you *waving* glad you're ok

S: thank you…it's nice to meet you too

Audra: I'm glad you kids got food…I have no groceries in the house, I was actually on my way to the store now but I wanted to wait until you got here

S: thank you

Audra: alright Mike, no funny business while she's here

Dal: I know *smiling*

Audra: I'm not playing *walking out with Omar*

S: she's strict…nice, but strict

Dal: yea…lets head downstairs

S: why?

Dal: that's where my room is…plus the best TV in the house

S: alright

*they head downstairs and sit on the couch and watch movies while pigging out on their food*

Dal: damn you can eat

S: shut up! I haven't eaten in like two days

Dal: *laughing* why?

S: well lets see…I got shot before first period and hospital food is nasty

Dal: *still laughing* fair enough

S: *hitting his arm* shut up…its not funny

Dal: yea ok…you inhaling a Big Mac isn't funny

S: whatever

Adam: hey *coming downstairs*

Drew: *right behind him* gangsta!

S: hey guys

Dal: sup

Adam: where were you today?

Dal: Audra let me skip so I could visit Sky in the hospital

Drew: ah…so what's it like?

S: what's what like? Getting shot?

Drew: no…getting your freak on in there…did Dallas play doctor? *laughing*

S: *laughing*

Dal: very funny…we didn't do anything in there

Adam: aww….so your dream didn't come true?

S: what dream *looking at Dallas*

Drew: Mike had a dream last night that he came to visit you and lets just say things got a little spicy *laughing*

S: oh really *looking at a blushing Dallas*

Dal: alright you guys made your jokes….now get out

Adam: no way…she's our friend too

S: yea

Dal: fine….you can stay but you can't sit near her

Drew: why?

Dal: cuz I said so

Adam: mmhhmmm

*later that night*

S: *looking in overnight bag* shit

Dal: what's wrong *coming out the bathroom in his boxers*

S: Mimi didn't pack me any pjs

Dal: maybe that's her way of saying that you don't wear pajamas

S: yea right…I wear pajamas, you've seen me in them before

Dal: yea but you didn't have anything on underneath…for all I know, you probably threw on a t-shirt when I knocked at the door

S: I don't think so…do you have something I could borrow

Dal: yea *walks over to his dresser and pulls out an old t-shirt* here

S: no bottoms?

Dal: nope *laying down on his side*

S: Mike *facing him*

Dal: I'm sure you have on underwear…there's your bottoms

S: fine *heads to the bathroom to change*

*a few minutes later she comes back out*

Dal: damn *looking her up and down*

S: don't even think about it *laying down on her side*

Dal: I'll try

S: good night *turning away from him*

***up next Sky returns to school, Becky POV, twists are ahead…as always this is my first story…ideas and reviews are welcome***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

*1am*

**Dallas POV**

Dal: hey Sky…are you sleep?

S: no *turning to face him* I can't sleep

Dal: me either *props his head up on his hand and looks at Sky* you look really good in my shirt

S: *laughs* you act like this is the first time you've seen me in your clothes

Dal: *laughs* I know…but it's been a while *moves the covers off her body and starts rubbing her thigh*

S: *whispering* Dallas

Dal: *leans forward and kisses her*

*she responds by climbing on top of him and kissing him back…they keep it going and Dallas starts to get hard*

S: *breaks kiss and climbs off* Dallas

Dal: shit *tries to make it go down* sorry…I got caught up and- *gco*

S: no…it was my fault *grabs a pillow and blanket* I'll sleep on the couch *walks out*

Dal: shit *looks down and sees that he's still hard* great *heads to the bathroom*

*next morning at school*

**Sky's POV**

Dal: hey Sky, can I talk to you?

S: hey Dave! *walks past Dallas*

Dav: hey *kisses her* I stopped by the hospital last night and they said you were released

S: yea, they released me yesterday afternoon around 2

Dav: oh…so no phone call?

S: sorry…I didn't think about it. I was just happy to be released

Dav: it's cool *kisses her again*

Dal: Sky *walking up* I really need to talk to you

Bec: *walking up* actually I really need to talk to Sky as well

S: Becky, right?

Bec: yea

S: I haven't seen you around in a while

Bec: yea…is it ok if we go somewhere and talk?

S: sure *turns to Dave* I'll see you later

Dav: bye babe *kisses her*

Dal: *to Dave* we need to talk

*in the girls bathroom*

S: what's up?

Bec: *starts checking the stalls to make sure they're empty*

S: what are you doing?

Bec: making sure we're the only ones in here

S: are you trying to make a pass at me? *laughs*

Bec: NO! its just that what I'm about to tell you is kind of bad

S: *noticing how serious she is* what?

Bec: I was the one who tipped the police off

S: what?!

Bec: I'm so sorry

S: why the hell would you do that?!

Bec: I'm sorry! I didn't know

S: how could you not know? There was an assembly where I begged everyone to not call the police…do you realize that I got shot because of that!?

Bec: I've been out of town for the past few days…the place I went to didn't allow phones or computers for new patients so when I got all of that stuff back, I went online and saw the missing poster and thought it was real…I'm so sorry

S: *calms down* it's ok *hugs her* you didn't know

Bec: I'm sorry

S: it's ok….*wipes Becky's tears* come on, we have to get to class

*lunch time in the studio*

S: *singing Love and War*

Dav: sounds good *walking in*

S: you don't have to lie *sighing*

Dav: I'm not…sing it again

S: fine *sings it again* ugh!

Dav: what?

S: do you not hear how horrible that sounds?

Dav: what are you talking about?

S: my voice…its cracking and sounds horrible

Dal: I thought it sounded good *walking in and shutting the door*

S: what the hell are you doing in here?

Dav: I told him to meet me here

S: why?

Dav: because I figured you'd be in here around this time and we need to talk…all three of us

S: ok *comes out of the booth and takes a seat on the couch*

Dav: Dallas told me that you went to his house after you were released and spent the night

S: what the hell *looks over at Dallas*

Dav: so it's true

S: yea but not in the way that you think

Dav: oh really

S: yea really…it wasn't even my idea. It was his and Mimi's

Dav: so you can't think for yourself?

S: excuse me

Dav: you heard me

S: and where the hell were you all yesterday…Dallas isn't even my boyfriend and he still skipped school to come and see me

Dal: don't lie about it either bro

Dav: fine…I was going to come see you during lunch but I ran into Alli on the way out

S: and?

Dal: he spent his lunch period sucking face with Alli

S: are you serious?! *looking at Dave*

Dav: yea

S: *raises her hand to slap him but he grabs her wrist*

Dav: don't even…I know you and Dallas kissed

S: you told!?

Dal: yea

Dav: look I don't really care. Truth is, I'm not over Alli and I know you and Dallas aren't over each other, so there's no sense in trying to be with the wrong person

S: wowwww

Dav: don't get me wrong…you're a beautiful girl and I do like you but I can't do this anymore *walks out*

S: *turns to Dallas* what the fuck Mike?!

Dal: I had to come clean

S: for what?

Dal: because I know you still love me, and I still love you…and I refuse to go another day without you being mines again

S: Michael what the fuck? Is friendship not enough?

Dal: no Skylar, its not

S: WHY?!

Dal: BECAUSE I LOST YOU ONCE BEFORE, THEN I ALMOST LOST YOU AGAIN….permanently…. I can't go without you in my life

S: Dallas, I, I *starts crying* I can't do this right *walks out*

Dal: FUCK! *punches wall*

*at Sky's home*

Mimi: *walks in the room with two cups of hot chocolate* here *hands Sky a mug* I put extra marshmallows and whipped cream on it

S: thanks *takes a sip*

Mimi: talk to me

S: Mimi, I really don't want to

Mimi: I wasn't asking you, I was telling you

S: fine…me and Dave broke up and I got into it with Mike

Mimi: alright *exhaling* lets start with you and Dave…what happened?

S: him and Dallas had a talk and Dallas told him about the kiss

Mimi: wait a minute…what kiss?

S: last night me and Mike couldn't sleep…one thing led to another and we wound up making out

Mimi: ooook…continue

S: I was in the studio during lunch and Dave came in, then Dallas came in a few minutes later….then Dave said that we needed to talk and he revealed that he still loves his ex

Mimi: oh

S: yea…then he went on to say that it didn't make sense for us to continue dating when we want to be with other people…then he walked out

Mimi: ok, and the fight with Dallas

S: I started yelling at Dallas because I was mad at him for telling Dave and things got out of hand…we both started screaming at each other and I walked out

Mimi: there's more to that story

S: *stays quiet*

Mimi: fine…I'll let it go for now

S: can I stay home tomorrow?

Mimi: …..fine, but don't make this a habit

S: thank you…I'm going to bed *gets up and starts walking to her room*

Mimi: it's early

S: I don't care…. I'm just ready for this day to be over

***kinda of short…hit a block…up next Dallas talks to Mimi…Alli talks to Sky….as always, this is my first story, reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to those that support***


End file.
